


Splintered

by Narutard (FashionFable)



Series: Well That Was Awkward!! [3]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto, ロック・リーの青春フルパワー忍伝 | Rock Lee's Springtime of Youth | Rock Lee & His Ninja Pals
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, BDSM, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Bottom!Gai, Bratting, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Bondage, Cock Rings, Crack Treated Seriously, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Fight Sex, Flashbacks, Flexibility, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Gay, Gay Sex, Inproper use of gym equipment, Japanese Rope Bondage, Just Add Ninjas, KakaGai - Freeform, Kakashi dates Gai as Sukea, Kinky Ninjas, M/M, Public Sex, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, S&M, Semi-Public Sex, Spanking, gaikaka
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-17 14:17:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 33,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12367503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FashionFable/pseuds/Narutard
Summary: Sequel to Oak Trees and Acorns. You don't need to read the first one but it is recommended.After Gai and Kakashi have hot, awkward sex, they head back home to up the game. Kakashi is a switch and loves being dominant. Gai is willing to try anything once, twice if he liked it, which he did.Now that they have established  trust in their sexual relationship, Kakashi is falling in love with his submissive brat. He really wants to break Gai of toping from the bottom but not too soon as it's too much fun breaking him in.Hot sex, angst and shenanigans ensue as they try to break eachother, mentally and physically.Now includes a Gai/Sukea flashback!





	1. 50 Shades of Gai

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ForgottenChesire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForgottenChesire/gifts).



> Note: Gay men often address their lover as "chan" instead of "kun/san" in private and use the later in public. This is intentional though Kakashi is probably teasing Gai with it the same way he addresses Sasuke as "kun."
> 
> This a sequel but the previous work is not needed to understand this, but it is recommended.
> 
> I don't own Naruto or its characers just a dirty mind, too much timr on my hands and this sexy fic.
> 
> This is Yaoi, specifically more on the bara spectrum. That means gay, slash, m/m, homoerotic fiction and sometimes 'what the fuck did I just read!?'
> 
> Although this tends to be on the crack side, I do erite sex seriously with hunour thrown in. This is crack taken seriously, usually. Seriousness and crack not guarenteed. 
> 
> Satisfaction guaranteed or your money back. If you paid for this, you got ripped off, bud! Fanfics are free!
> 
> If you like this, please kudos, like and review. I respond to all comments and am open to critique and suggestions.
> 
> Please note the author has gotten new glasses and has fewer typos this time around. 
> 
> Special thanks to JustTheBestGuest for requesting some more naughtiness. Seriously, you are a bad influence but a great muse. I hope this makes you happy.
> 
> Thank you and enjoy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gai and Kakashi race home for more hot sex, resulting in BDSM.
> 
> I apologize for incoherent typos that sometimes occur. Google docs and Google keyboard have an epic, annoying battle over spelling correction and then neither fixes it. Joy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some BDSM. Pretty mild I think. Not as dark as planned but a good start. Inappropriate use of sports equipment. Obedience training. Japanese silk rope bondage. Cock rings. Toys. Etc.

Gai could not believe he survived such a serious meeting with Kakashi, Shizune and Tsunade. The war was close to beginning. This was Kakashi's second debriefing and Gai's first. Kakashi opened with such a dirty innuendo, regarding Gai's uncomfortable shifting in the room. Then he continued to do so as often as he could while still taking the situation seriously. The most it got was an eyebrow raise every now and then from Tsunade. Gai now understood why Tsunade always called Kakashi 'brat.’

Tsunade offered to heal Gai if he was concealing an injury from Kakashi’s forbidden technique, 1000 Years of Pain and Gai refused, brushing it off. In all seriousness, Gai was terrified to submit to his medical right now. It wouldn’t happen until the end of the week if he was lucky. He knew he must be covered from head to toe in bites, scratches and for sure bruises. He could feel them still as if Kakashi’s hands were digging into his hips, thighs, ass. Fuck! Gai couldn’t be happier he and Kakashi were standing so close to Tsunade’s desk for a change. He cursed his green spandex right now. His body stiffened as he willed his erection away. Of course, Kakashi would notice his unease amd exploit it. He could feel the silver haired jounin's gaze roaming over him during the meeting. The two women in the room eventually noticed the glances and Gai's blush. When Tsunade raised an eyebrow, Gai asked for a recess for the meeting. He accepted water and medicine from Tsunade, something Gai also rarely did. About twenty minutes later, he subjected himself to more verbal humiliation from Kakashi. He had forgotten that T&I anbu loved headgames, another reason he found his ex, Anko, so creepy. He shivered. Well, he was up to the challenge. Gai became more stoic, feeling braver when the painkillers kicked in. He could handle this.

After a very late, quiet brunch with little eye contact and an awkward silence, they headed back to Gai’s place. This time when they hit the stairs, they raced to Gai’s door. They both won, their clothes coming off before they could unlock it. Kakashi redirected Gai with a few pushes and a little fancy footwork. He knew no one could really direct Gai's movements against his will. He was happy the green stud allowed it. Gai stumbled to his weight bench, if you could call it that with how graceful shinobi were, Kakashi tumbled with him as they stepped out of Kakashi’s pants and Gai’s ridiculous spandex, pushing Gai to the bench and straddling him. 

Not before long, Kakashi had Gai pinned under him, restrained. Palates belts could be so handy! Kakashi slipped his gloves off with his teeth and made a show of deepthroating his own fingers, lubricating them. He wanted to get this started before his new lover opened that big, dumb, sexy mouth and killed the fun. He brushed Gai’s bangs out of the way gently, sweeping them off his forehead. Yes! There was the gorgeous man he remembered, hiding under the bowl cut!

Gai gasped and held his breath as he watched Kakashi straighten and Gai drank him in with his eyes; that long lithe body, hard defined muscle and pale skin, so delicate yet covered in the faintest of scars. Some of them Gai recognized from missions; some together, others when he had to recover Kakashi from a solo mission. A few were earned from Gai while sparring. He wanted to lick each and every one of them. That long neck lead to the perfectly shaped, sharp, noble jaw and equally beautiful, pale thin lips turned him on. Kakashi was androgenius beneathe the mask and gorgeous! The way Kakashi's equally slender but strong fingers felt on and especially inside his body? Kami-sama! Gai's eyes dropped back to Kakashi’s hips straddling him, that gorgeous, thick cock, longer than his own on full display. How on earth did that fit in him earlier? His ass still ached despite the painkillers he took. It hurt so fucking good though!

Before, this situation would have been embarrassing and downright degrading to Gai. It may have even disgusted him but Gai was still happy to try anything once, twice if he liked it. He always thought himself to be in the straight but curious box as every so often a man would capture his gaze. He always denied it when younger and though he did allow some experimentation with other males when too drunk at a shinobi party or on a long mission, heavy petting, some drunk make outs, letting another man go down on him, he never felt comfortable to let himself go with anyone really. He needed the emotional connection and then, all he saw was beauty. Kakashi was always beautiful to him. Always. His mouth was watering for that pale, juicy cock. He was pulling with all his might to get a taste of Kakashi, admiring the shape, wider horizontally than vertically. It was easier to get his mouth around it straight on than on an angle. He wanted it so badly! 

Kakashi chuckled. He slid his free hand up Gai’s cock, trailed his palm firmly up those tight abs to Gai’s chest, agonizingly slow, then forced his shoulder back to the bench. Gai’s cock twitched and jumped at the added attention. Kakashi twisted his fingers as he pulled them from his own lips and reached back to enter Gai with them, his other hand sliding up to Gai’s neck, choking him gently. Gai moaned, enjoying the mild asphyxiation. Kakashi massaged the vertebrae in Gai’s neck behind his throat as he began to curl his index and middle finger within him, rubbing his thumb hard under Gai’s balls, externally and internally stimulating his prostate. Kakashi looked into Gai’s eyes deeply, this time keeping his hataiate in place. There was no danger of his sharingan getting out of control when he was deeply aroused and thinking dark thoughts this way. Kakashi lifted his hips slightly and positioned himself over Gai, gently sliding his ass against Gai’s cock before pressing more firmly with a deep moan, groaning with satusfaction. He began to thrust his fingers in time with his movements, picking up the pace. He immediately drew his favourite sound from Gai and sighed in complete bliss, rocking himself gently. He was wondering if to let Gai penetrate him now or if to take his time to warm Gai up again and take him.

Gai pinched himself on his wrist under the bench to make sure he hadn’t been dreaming. “Kai!” He used his chakra to try to release it. Kakashi’s eyes snapped open. He didn't realize they were closed until Gai startled him. He stilled his movements, then continued more gently. “Kai!!” Kakashi glared down at Gai, his eyes narrowed with fury. Annnndddd there went his boner. He looked down and was amused with himself. ‘Wow, Gai didn’t kill the mood!’ Now he just wanted to shut Gai up and punish him! Where was a gag when you needed one? Kakashi pumped his fingers harder in Gai, making Gai’s eyes roll back in his head as he worked his hips, rolling them in a steady pattern. Yeah, he wanted to take that spandex suit and shove it in his mouth, ass first. How was that for being a wild beast? Kakashi rolled his eyes. 'Kai' meant release. Did he really want to address this outburst? Gai was thrusting his hips to meet Kakashi’s movements rather energetically. He seemed pretty convincing that he was still enjoying this. ‘Ok… Let’s make sure he is still consenting.’

“Gai-chan?” His eyes creased happily, even without his mask, “Did you want me to release you or are you ok?” Kakashi released the mild choke on Gai and started checking the bands for Gai’s pulse and circulation. Everything seemed okay. Gai kept thrusting, lost in the moment. Kakashi stilled his movements and stared down at his friend. He pulled his fingers out of Gai and leaned down to give him a chaste kiss before grabbing the band around Gai’s chest, lifting it and releasing it with a sharp snap! Kakashi smiled wickedly as Gai did that crazy yell of shock.

“Ooooooaaaaaahhhh! Kakashi!” His eyes stung with tears, “You are cruel!” Kakashi smiled again, nuzzling Gai’s nose with his own cutely.  
“Gai-chan…? Do you wish to continue?” Gai nodded his head ridiculously. "Okay, then.” Kakashi shrugged, “Well, I forgot to put the sound barriers up last night so I bet my neighbours are pissed at us.” He knew Gai’s last place lacked soundproofing for when Gai worked out and he got an eviction notice. Gai was loud with everything but sex apparently. “If this place soundproof or do I need a barrier seal? We don't want your neighbours being nosey, right?” Gai scrunched his eyebrows and nose in thought, his lips pouting. Kakashi took Gai's bottom lip with his own and sucked it playfully, pulling it with his teeth while nuzzling his nose bridge to Gai’s. He wws purposely tickling Gai’s forehead with his long silver hair.  
“Yosh!”  
“Which one Gai? The first thing or the second?” Gai laughed loudly and yelled his answer as if to demonstrate.  
“It's soundproof! Ahahahahahaha!” Kakashi smiled as he sat up and resumed his work.  
“Good.” For once he couldn’t be happier with that reaction. Oh, this was going to be fun!

Gai’s abused asshole was invaded and stretched painfully with Kakashi's fingers but soon his whole body tingled with pleasure. He loved that Kakashi tied him up with his hands behind his back, using his palates belts. He also had one around his chest and arms to keep him in place. The lack of proper lubrication gave Gai some pleasant friction. He wanted the pain and Kakashi would happily provide it!

Kakashi wanted to get straight to the point this time. He could not wait to press himself inside his lovely brute before Gai could ruin the moment by saying something stupid again. Gai’s place was also a bachelor but slightly bigger than the frugal Kakashi’s. Gai had more furniture to play on and Kakashi got excited with all the places and positions he could fuck Gai! He leaned over without stopping and reached into his jounin vest, retrieving his Icha Icha book.

Gai’s head rolled to the side, enjoy the pleasant sensations until he heard a page turn. He cracked one eye open and stared in horror as Kakashi turned a page with his nose, seeming to ignore him. Kakashi peered over the top of the book when Gai stopped grinding him. “Hmm? Gai-chan...?" He drawled lazily, "Is something wrong?” Kakashi flicked his wrist and turned another page with his nose as Gai, bound, naked and wanton, started at him incredulously. Kakashi continued to ride him, pumping those fingers. Gai’s eyes narrowed but as much as this was unbelievably rude behaviour, he just couldn’t stay angry. This was so, so...!

“Typical.” He said with a ‘hmph.’ "Oi! Kakashi! What is the meaning of-!”

“Shh, patience, 'My Eternal Rival,’ for good things come to those who wait. Now,” he gave Gai a stern look over the book, his scary voice returning, “Please be a good boy and cut the shit!” Gai's eyes widened. How utterly preposterous! Kakashi couldn’t focus on one thing for too long could he? Then he was telling Gai to shut it? Fuck, he was worse than Anko! Even on her worst, most sadistic day! He ignored Gai, who cried manly but quietly. Kakashi was still skimming through pages until he paused, suddenly looking interested. “Aha! Here it is!” He slipped his fingers from deep within Gai with an audible pop, making him gasp from the empty sensation and plunked the book on Gai’s chest. Gai stared at him, seething with anger.

This was just like when he would train with Kakashi as a teen. Kakashi would lay on Gai’s back, reading those filthy books while Gai used his lazy ass as a set of weights to do push-ups. It wasn’t really Kakashi’s fault. Kakashi did take training seriously, he really did, it was that Gai never knew when to quit. Gai knew Kakashi always appreciated the company when he caught Kakashi and Sakura training on Ground 3, after Sasuke had left and Naruto was training with his new master, Jiraiya. Kakashi was doing the pushups while Sakura lay on his back, reading a medical book. He had made him cry the manliest tears he ever possessed! He then challenged the two to a duel, with Tenten as his weights. Lee cried, upset that he wasn’t chosen to be on Gai’s back. Something about equal weight. Lee proceeded to use the lotus on Neji, wrapping him up and slinging him on his back before dropping to the floor, one finger push-ups no less! Neji was cursing the entire time until Sakura told him them all to shut up so she could study. She then proceeded to smack all the boys in team Gai with a giant punch to the ground, sending them all flying. Good times!

Kakashi went through a series of hand seals and pressed his palm to a page in the book. Suddenly, a roll of cloth with pouches of various objects appeared. Gai swore it glowed when Kakashi unrolled it and he could hear women moaning as their ovaries exploded in intense orgasm. Wow, just what the fuck was in the cloth roll? 

Kakashi pulled out a box of wet wipes from it and wiped his hands before taking his book and tossing it on his flak jacket. He smiled down at Gai, a naughty grin on his face. His teeth gleamed and his eye sparkled as he chuckled darkly. His hand palmed his knees as he leaned down. “So, where were we, Gai?” Gai glanced at the object from below and gulped. Kakashi relaxed and rolled up the two sides of the scroll. Gai wasn’t sure if this was an interrogation kit or something else. There were restraints and fastener of every kind, shinobi wire, a piercing kit, various sharp and blunt objects, both silk and rough ropes, blindfolds, paddles, riding crops, some rubber looking things of various sizes he didn’t want to know about, oils, candles, how the fuck did that all fit on the one scroll? It was like one of Tenten’s scrolls. Kakashi looked every item over, smiling with glee. Every time Gai thought he made a selection of something sinister looking, watching Kakashi’s fingers hover, Kakashi moved on to something more sinister looking. Yes, this had to be head games. That’s what this was! His Rival had a great sense of humour!

“Aha! Hahahaha! Rival, you are so wonderfully wicked. I love when you joke around with me.” Kakashi’s hand stilled for a brief moment, then he found a container of lube and pulled it from the assortment with a pair of two different cock rings. He began to chuckle darkly again, that wicked smile coming back to his face as he rolled one of the rings down onto his own cock, then fastened it around his balls.

“Oh, I am playing with you Gai but not joking.” He pulled out a few more items and lay them on Gai’s chest. A deer-hide flogger, he slapped across his wrist a few times to test its elasticity, some crazy bead looking tool, a feather duster... What the fuck!? “If you aren’t down for this, I won’t be offended,” 'Please be down for this, Gai?’ His eyes seemed to plead for a moment, “If you don’t want to play though, we can stop and have normal sex again.” He reached back, lifting his hips and rolled the simple cock ring onto Gai’s cock. Gai’s abs tensed and his head flew up to look between them, panting with excitement and curiousity. Kakashi skillfully rolled his thumb and index up and down, pushing as it slowly sunk over Gai’s cock. Gai’s eyes squeezed shut with a deep sigh. It was tighter than a condom and he wanted to cum right there! He thrust up into Kakashi’s hand subconsciously and Kakashi smiled before bringing his palm to his lips. He made sure he had Gai’s gaze before slowly flicking his tongue out to lick Gai’s precum off his hand. Gai shuddered, squeezing his eyes shut once more for a moment. The things Kakashi's tongue could do to him; did do to him. He shivered again with a satisfied groan.

“Kakashi.” He looked away shyly, unable to handle the view. He closed his eyes and dropped his head to the bench, “You’re going to make me cum and we haven’t even started.” He shook his head in frustration. Kakashi leaned over him and pulled him by the chin until Gai looked up at him once more. Kakashi kissed him, hard, slow, staring into his eyes. His hand slid down to Gai’s throat by force of habit and he squeezed gently, massaging the vertebrae in Gai's neck under his throat again. Gai moaned deeply, eyes fluttering shut. Kakashi pulled back just as slowly, releasing Gai, who panted heavily, eyes unfocused.

“Gai. I won't let you cum yet, unless you really want to.” He gave him a quick, chaste kiss and drew back. “Besides, the cock ring will hold you back and is only released by my chakra. If I allow you to cum, I will just force you to cum again.” Kakashi moaned gently like he just ate his favorite dish when he saw the slight look of shock and fear on Gai’s face. Gai whimpered softly and moaned, his eyes closing again. Such sweet agony. He was so deliciously submissive this way. So different to the way he was in public. Kakashi leaned down to whisper in his ear, pressing his cock to Gai’s as he slid his body back to straddle Gai’s thighs. He dug his fingers firmly into Gai’s shoulders and licked his ear.

“Yes, Gai. I will fuck you until you scream for me to stop." He pulled back slightly and smiled softly at Gai when he heard his breath hitch. Gai’s eyes flew open in shock and his mouth opened slightly. He looked at Kakashi like he was lying. Kakashi brushed his lips to Gai's dipping his tongue in like a dog drinking water before he went to his other ear and bit Gai’s neck beneath it. He smiled as Gai grunted and writhed beneath him against the  restraints. When Gai didn't objects he following up with a firm lick on that spot, then suckled before pulling away with a soft giggle. “If earlier was any indication, you will be begging me soon enough.” Gai shivered. Kakashi felt his cock twitch against his own and chuckled as he straightened up and seated himself on top of Gai’s lap once more, immediately grinding his ass against Gai’s cock.

Gai cried out as at the sudden pleasure. He bucked his hips, wanting to bury himself into Kakashi to the hilt. He wanted to fuck him. He needed to fuck him! Kakashi reached for Icha Icha and slapped Gai with it suddenly. It was more playful than painful but it was still shocking. He pointed a finger when Gai looked up. Kakashi smiled when it made Gai buck his hips, cock twitching. Gai’s cock sunk between Kakashi's ass cheeks deliciously, the head entering him roughly. Gai pushed hard as his cock entered Kakashi roughly, unable to control himself. Kakashi swallowed down a groan, centering himself mentally. He wanted Gai's cock but refused to allow this insubordination.

“No!” He stared at Gai, speaking firmly, “Bad dog.” He then raised himself off of Gai, making him yelp when he slipped out f Kakashi. Gai struggled again, trying to reach for Kakashi definitely. He thrust his chin in the air and narrowed his eyes. Gai wanted to fuck him hard for that to punish him. He would make Kakashi beg for forgiveness! Kakashi walked around the bench, examining him. He began to work the silk ropes around Gai, making a lovely full body harness. He slid his fingers under each knot, checking the tension, savouring the twitch under Gai’s muscles each time. Once he was finished, he stood back and moaned happily. Kami, Gai was delicious! Good enough to eat! He stroked his hand on Gai and went around once more, then began to secure other ropes and fascenings to the base. This is where the real fun began. All the while, Gai waited patiently while Kakashi ignored him, treating him like an object, a work of art. When he finally spoke, he startled Gai slightly, his voice firm and unrelenting, “What are the rules, Gai?” Kakashi paused beside him, erect cock in Gai’s face. Gai focused, brows furrowed. His cheeks turned red and he looked away. He opened his mouth and nothing came out. Kakashi looked at him sternly. “Look at me.” Kakashi’s tone softened, the gentleness returning. Gai looked over, the defiance had softened but was still there.  
“I cannot put my, my cock, in your ass.”  
“Good boy.” Kakashi reached forward and ruffled Gai’s hair with a smile. Kakashi’s revealed face, that beautiful smile, was infectious. Gai’s heart swelled and his cock twitched again. Yes, so long as he didn’t see that smile, he could act professional with Kakashi. They could still work together. Without the mask though, Gai was a hopeless case! “What are your safe words?” Gai recited them. Red, yellow, green. Kakashi smiled and patted him again. His hand slid down to Gai’s neglected cock and he stroked him slow and hard. “Well, how should I punish you, Gai-chan? You've been a very bad boy. Defying me this way? Defiling me without permission?” Kakashi drawled lazily, "Shall I fuck you until you cry? Or just whip you for a little while?" He paused, rubbing his chin, "Maybe I'll fuck you and whip you until you beg for mercy. Then I'll fuck you again." Gai's answers were sharper and sharper gasps of arousal, and incoherant grunts of affirmation.

Kakashi's smile was back and for a moment, Gai was infuriated. This time when he went to snap at Kakashi, Kakashi thrust his cock between Gai’s lips. Gai gasped in shock. Kakashi pulled back. He giggled softly at Gai’s confusion, then kissed him gently. When he pulled away he leaned down and brushed his nose to Gai’s once more. Gai returned the smile at Kakashi's strange sense of affection. “Well, Gai, I don’t think I’ve had so much fun in a while.” He gave another chaste kiss before pulling away. Gai followed, seeking those lips. He whimpered with disappointment. His body strained for more. “Patience my beautiful beast.” Kakashi chuckled darkly, “We have all week. See you in two days.” Kakashi began to dress himself.  
“What!?” Gai nearly toppled the bench as he began to panic. Kakashi was beside him in an instant, stroking his head softly.

“Woah, woah! Relax, big guy! That one obviously went too far.” He kissed Gai chaste but hard, pressing his lips to his, “I won't do it again! Honestly! I'll take good care of you." When he went for a deeper kiss, Gai growled and bit Kakashi’s lips, drawing blood. Kakashi stumbled back, tripping over his book. He landed gracelessly on his balls. Gai laughed at him wickedly. “Aw fuck. Fine, I deserved that.” He firmly slapped Gai’s thigh and cupped it squeezing hard. His nails dug into Gai's skin and Gai hissed with a groan. Gai continued to giggle until he drew a recovery breath. Kakashi smiled warmly and began to adjust the restraints. He looked around the room. This was fun but he’d love to string Gai up. He took a look at Gai’s punching bag with a psychotic glint in his eye. Yes, that would do nicely but maybe later.  
“Rival.” Gai broke Kakashi out of his daydream. He looked over lazily, forgetting Gai for a moment.  
“Hmm? Oh yes, right!” He started by massaging Gai’s feet with the oil. Gai sighed and moaned softly. All Kakashi could think was how soft those feet were. It was so unusual. The amount that shinobi walked; how were those feet so soft and supple? Gai must use the same lotion as Pakkun. He heard Gai moan and came out of his distracted thoughts again. He remembered how Gai had wrapped those feet around his cock and wanted to cum right there. Thank god for the cock and ball ring. He began to thrust his cock between Gai’s feet once more, loving the sensation of it.

He released the restraints on Gai’s ankles and knees and Gai willingly allowed Kakashi to fuck his feet so long as he kept that wonderful massage going. Kakashi began to gasp and moan. He had never done this with anyone before Gai. Gai drew his knees up and pressed the soles of his feet together. He watched, cock straining as Kakashi used him. Kakashi looked deeply into Gai’s eyes, sliding his hands up and down Gai’s calves, his knees, his thighs. He poured the lube between his palms, rubbing them together to warm it, then grasped Gai’s cock rubbing vigorously.  He thrusted slowly between Gai’s soles, watching Gai’s thighs tense to accommodate him. “Ughn! Ah-ha! Un!” He gasped and grunted, slipping his other hand to Gai’s ass, thumbing that tight little brown hole before pushing his thumb in. Gai gasped and his grip on Kakashi’s cock faltered for a moment before intensifying. His eyes rolled back as Kakashi inserted his fingers. He pumped them, clawing on the way out and arching back on the way in. He smiled as Gai’s eyes flew open at the entry then rolled back before closing once more. Kakashi pressed forward, leaning over Gai. He swirled his tongue above and in his belly button, sucking and nipping. Kami, he couldn't get enough of tasting him. His thrusts became harder as Gai began to grind, their rhythm in sync like a well oiled machine. Kakashi wanted to thrust between Gai's feet and fuck him hard. Maybe he's make Gai fuck his own feet while he fucked him into the weight bench. Gai begged for Kakashi to be rougher and he was happy to comply. Kakashi leaned over him, resting his forehead on Gai's as he picked up the pace. Gai was so fucking flexible and strong enough to take Kakashi's powerful trusts. He wanted to shove the head of his cock in Gai's ass as he fucked his feet. Kakashi was losing his control and  this was just foreplay! Kakashi moaned as Gai began to pant. Kakashi released Gai’s cock from his hands and pull back to watch Gai’s abs contract and relax with wonder. The physically strongest shinobi in the village was at his mercy, crying out like a whore beneath him, fucking his fingers greedily. Kakashi could just watch and drool in admiration. Or, he could fuck his new little oet senseless!

Kakashi's heart swelled as he took in the sight. He was so enraptured whenever Gai submitted to the pleasure. Gai was doing this for him, only for him. Gai wanted to please him and he was more than satisfied. Kakashi fell into a trance, his heart beating faster as his chest filled with emotion. He needed to kiss him. He wanted to kiss him. He pressed forward, spreading Gai’s legs with his hips as he made Gai like a pretzel. He kissed him, hard, shoving his tongue down Gai’s throat. He choked him, harder than usual, the kiss brief and sloppy. Gai moaned into his mouth and Kakashi’s body tingled from head to toe. He moaned deeply, purring and released Gai, drawing back. He could fuck Gai now; deep, hard, slow,, grinding into oblivion! No. This was too much. If he fucked Gai now he woupd lose control. Gai would drive him to madness. He didn't wsnt to fall in love. He loved Gai but refused to be in love with anyone. Gai was too fucking close to hum as it was. They shouldn't be doing this. They could't do this! Gai looked him deeply in the eye, one squeezed shut and the other barely open as he panted audibly. Kakashi’s mouth watered for that thick, juicy cock. Yes, this he could do. In a wat it was even more intimate, submitting to Gai. He licked the sweat building on Gai’s neck and chest, following the trail to his cock and devoured him. Gai cried out, arching his spine and throwing his head back violently. Kakashi cried out as well, swallowing his moans, sucking Gai down as deep as he could. It wasn’t enough. It was never enough! 

Kakashi drew back, taking Gai's legs with him. He returned to fucking Gai's feet as he sucked his cock. He slapped Gai’s thighs, hard. Gai pushed his feet harder together at the impact and Kakashi did it again, then again! Gai slapped his feet together and rubbed back and forth, squeezing Kakashi, screwing that cock painfully. He begged for Kakashi to strike harder! Harder! “Fuck, harder, Kakashi! I can take it!” 'More.' 'More!' "MORE! Spank me!"

Kakashi cried out in agony, pulling off Gai's cock suddenly, saliva running down his chin. He choked on his own spit, gasping for air. ‘Fuck!’ He coughed and pressed Gai's legs back up, folding him in two again His cock hurt but it hurt so fucking good! He slid a hand up Gai's chest and tightened his grip on Gai's throat. He slapped Gai harder, this time on the inner thigh and Gai cried out, his gaze returning to Kakashi.  
"Ah!" Gai cried in pain then he growled, "Again!" Kakashi smiled, chuckling darkly as Gai’s eyes blazed passionately, defiantly. He gave three hard slaps and squeeze his willing victim's reddening thigh. "Again! Harder!" Slap! Slap! Slap! Slap! Gai was breathless from the intensity and yet pleaded for more! Kakashi could barely withstand the reciprocated pain! It felt so fucking good! His cock was being wrung out to dry, his hand stung from the impact!  
“Fuck! Gai! Ahhh! Holy fuck!” He released Gai's throat, sliding his hand down to Gai's ass, not forgetting to pinch and twist those delicious nipples. Kakashi sucked them, nipping, continuing to fuck the man with his fingers and pumped Gai’s slicked cock hard, afraid to lose his grip. He was losing his hold on reality, falling fast. He hooked Gai's thigh under his stroking arm and worked desperately, ready to cum from the sight. Gai was the one in control now. Kakashi was just a mindless animal with the need to fucking cum if it wasn't for the ring. He peaked so many times aleeady and could not bring himself to tear it off. Fucking Gai was way too good! If onlt he could nake him scream from plessure not just pain! 

Gai smiled knowingly, nesrly mocking Kakashi in silence as his bit his lip. Gai finally cried out, letting his head fall back again with a sigh of relief. Kakashi thrusted, twisting and scissoring his index and middle finger into Gai and Gai screwed his eyes shut, screaming! Gai rode Kakashi’s fingers harder, watching that cock thrust between his feetthrough his dark lashes. His knees were on either side of his elbows as Kakashi thrusted harder. Kakashi grabbed some smaller restraints and tied Gai's elbows, knees and ankles together and spread him wide. He wanted to fuck Gai but he wajted to come on him, now. He fought himself from pulling off the rings. Fuck, Gai wanted him! He needed Kakashi so bad! He pressed against Kakashi’s fingers, moaning and writhing, trying to keep in control of his feet. He stroked his toes up and down Kakashi's shaft, stroking his balls with them, thighs twisting and rubbing, his ass clenching with each buck of his hips! 

Before Kakashi could fully restrain him,  Gai slipped a toe experimentally to Kakashi’s asshole. With a rebellious smirk, Gai pressed his toe into Kakashi on one of Kakashi's powerful thrusts. Kakashi gasped, his head falling back, hips faltering before thrusting erratically. “Ahh! What the fuck, Gai!” He growled, sneering as he stared down at Gai. He grabbed Gai's cock and pulled hard, trying to throw him off. Gai smiled, eyes twinkling playfully.  
“You said not to put my cock in your ass, beloved Rival. You never said this was off limits.” He blinked innocently at Kakashi, “Besides, you seem to be enjoying this, too!”

Gai did it again and Kakashi faltered, collapsing, his head on Gai's belly, shoulder to his hip. He really was enjoying it way too much! He released Gai’s cock and panted for breath. His hand still worked Gai's ass and he growled and sneered, fighting for control, unable to stop! His hips bucked wildly. The pleasure was becoming too much! He found himself submitting to Gai, licking and biting the inside of Gai's bent knee, sucking his thigh greedily. Gai rasped in deep breaths. He loved the attention to his thighs. This was such sweet torture for them both! Gai’s voice echoed with Kakashi, both moaning and snarling. They threw their heads back, both praying to each other for release! Fucking cock rings! Kakashi was ready to rip them off but he wanted this to last! Just a little longer! Just a few moments more!

As soon as Kakashi caught his breath, he pulled off of Gai's foot then threw Gai’s right thigh over Gai’s left hip and spanked his ass, hard! Gai yelped in pain and Kakashi did it again, three more times in rapid succession before massaging his fingers gently into Gai’s glutes. He trailed circles with his fingers softly over Gai’s ass, hips and back, tickling and tessing. When Gai relaxed into the touch he spanked again! Harder! Gai was whimpering with each breath, head rolling side to side. “Yes!” Gai whimpered, “Oh fuck, yes!” He began to laugh softly, sobbing as he raised his head to watch Kakashi. "Punish me, sensei." Kakashi shivered. That one was awkward but apparently Gai wasn't the only one with a kink for civilian school uniforms. Kakashi straightened up and got off the bench to his right. He kept a hand to steady Gai’s shaking thigh before grabbing another restraint and securing it to to the restraint at Gai’s chest. He also finally got Gai's knee to his ankle. He slapped Gai’s ass again, the sound breaking the sudden silence in the room. He slapped his thigh and rubbed it hard, panting and groaning. Gai looked at the ceiling, stilling his movements, body tense. Kakashi did it again, seething with rage at Gai's outburst of laughter. Kakashi smiled suddenly, shivvering. Gai went quiet, slightly fearful. This last slap really hurt. He rubbed his thighs together, trying to ease the cramp in his thigh from the slaps. Kakashi’s stern look scared him and he looked away once more. He flinched as Kakashi grasped his balls, gently and reached for another toy.  
"Oh Gai, you're dripping. Yiu really love this, don't you." Gai looked away shamefully, There is nothing wrong with enjoying this. Aybe you can string me up sometime." Gai whimpered as Kakashi lickwd up the mess. Kakashi got a small strap. He slipped it into its ring and wrapped the loop around Gai's balls, making him groan in pain. He clipped the quick release claw onto the cockring and gently stroked Gai’s reddened ass and thigh. Next he took the link of anal beads and inserted them slowly, enjoying the way Gai threw his head back and cried out at each inch, a larger new bead at each interval until Gai screamed, his prostate being overstimulated. Kakashi didn't wait for him to adjust before slipping his finger into its stopper ring and pulling it out quickly before pressing in agonizingly slow again. Gai squealed and writhed like a pig being seared for a roast. Yes, Kakashi would eat him up. Gai growled, fighting the restraints, trying to kick Kakashi. He adjusted o the pressure and cried out in pleasure. Body tensing and relaxing until he went limp, body throbbing with tension.

“Fuck, you’re a rebellious one.” Kakashi rasped, still out of breath from the sight. His pupils dialated and he forgot how to breathe, still teasing Gai''s ass. He wanted to break the man but at the same time, he loved the fucking brat. He enjoyed breaking brats. He didn’t want to do it too quickly. This was way too much fun! He smiled gently, chuckling softly to himself when Gai met his gaze, pumping the beds in and out slowly at alternating lengths. Gai's eyes were scrunched ad he tried to maintain eye contact, gasping and moaning. “My sweet pet." Kakashi cooed lovingly, "How shall I punish you for that insubordination, boy?” Gai grinned, eyes barely able to open, chest still heaving, panting as he eyed Kakashi’s roll of fun toys. This one was fun and he loved the sensation but he wondered what was next. The overdtimulatio was nearly unbarable. His thighs burned and quivvered. “Hmm?” Kakashi murmured, growing impatient. He spanked Gai’s thigh softly, playfully, pulling out the beads with a yank and Gai yelped, not expecting the pain from before on his sore thigh nor the pleasure of ring of his anus gripping each bead defiantly. When he recovered, he eyed a small riding crop. He winked at Kakashi, taking another gasp of air before nodding.

“That one, the riding crop. Whip me while you fuck me.” Kakashi swallowed, hard. Fuck, who was the dom here? Gai was really enjoying topping from the bottom. Kakashi never had a partner that knew what he wanted, not like this. He chuckled before bending to get it. Gai was enjoying this and he was all too happy to endorse it. He also retreved a butt plug shaped to stimulate Gai like the beads. He could enjoy having his hands free once more. Gai gasped and squirmed, toes curling and spreading as he wiggled his ass in anticipation, enjoyed the friction and stimulation of the new toy. Kakashi was going too fucking slow! He needed to be filled, now! He groaned in frustration and Kakashi shoved it roughly inside of him! Gai squeezed his eyes, choking out a gasp. His eyes teared up and he panted loudly. Kakashi smiled softly at him, eyeing that glistening tanned skin and tense muscle. Gai was sweating from this. "Hurry up and fill me!"

“Mm... Not yet Gai but fuck, I love it when you talk dirty.” He picked up the crop and trailed it from Gai’s knees over his thigh down to his ass. Gai hissed as Kakashi dipped it between his ass cheeks. He raised his head to follow the trail then gasped when it left his field of vision. Kakashi sat down on the bench and trailed it over Gai’s balls and down his other leg to his feet. Gai seemed a bit anxious. Kakashi raised his eyebrow. He pressed his finger into the butt plug's fing and apppied pressure. He forced his chakra into it and it expanded to three times its size, nking Gai cry out. His breath was ragged as he tried to recover.

“You okay, Gai-chan?” Kakashi sing-songed, making Gai shiver. He was really enjoying the nickname now. Kakashi must never call him that in public. He'd cum on the spot from it! Kakashi leaned forward and licked up all of the precum on Gai's abs, enjoying the sight of Gai's aching cock. He refused to touch it other than a lick at the slit to catch each drop. Gai shuddered in agony.  He felt Kakashi pull away and slide the crop between his toes, the soft deer-hide suede tickling his feet. Kakashi whipped it gently against the balls of his feet before sliding the broad side firmly against Gai’s soles. He then slapped the balls of Gai's feet before repeating the process, striking his soles, his toes, his ankles and calves. He concentrated on whatever made Gai jump. He trailed it on Gai's feet again. Gai’s toes curled. He gasped, expecting it to tickle but instead it felt fucking good. Kakashi felt brave and licked from Gai’s heel to his big toe. Gai groaned deeply his whole body shaking. “Mmn, you like that, love?” Gai’s eyes snapped open. He wished he could see Kakashi now. Did he really call him that? Kakashi stunted his thought by sucking his big toe with the same enthusiasm as he would his cock, flicking the tip of his tongue out from between his lips to lick between his next toe and big toe. Gai gasped and hissed, trembling again.

“Fuck!” Gai hissed when Kakashi spiraled as he pulled off with a pop. It felt nearly as goid as when Kakashi sucked his cock. Kakashi flicked his tongue between each of Gai's toes as he moaned and sucked them. Gai moaned deeply, sobbing, “Why the fuck does that feel good?” He was out of breath, panting, squirming until Kakashi swatted him again. He followed up with another long lick and suck. Kakashi did it again. Gai gasped at the touch of that gentle, hot tongue after the hard slap. Kakashi chuckled and Gai was puffing air in and  out of his mouth before moaning again. Kakashi eased the toy out from inside Gai and this time, when he sucked Gai's toes, he pressed his index, middle and ring finger into Gai’s still slickened, puckered hole. His pinky folded and also pressed against Gai’s entrance. Before long, Kakashi was whipping Gai’s ass and thighs gently, increasing speed and pressure while he sucked his toes and nearly fisted Gai's ass, finally getting the fourth finger inside. When Gai was covered in sweat from head to toe, thighs and ass red with welts, toes curling, Gai began begging to cum! 

Kakashi grabbed Gai's hips and repositioned him, rolling his legs and thighs up against himself, Gai's knees to his chest. He put the toy in again, making Gai cry out in agony. He pressed his cock to Gai's ass as Gai arched and writhed beneath him. His cock struck the toy, adding pressure with each heavy sway and grind as he pleasured himself. He couldn't wait to slide into all that muscle again but he would wait. He wanted Gai screaming to be fucked! He whipped Gai harder, this time covering his calves, thighs, abdomin, chest. Kakashi was breathless between whipping Gai and grasping Gai's thigh for dear life, frotting wildly. He cried out as Gai squeezed his ass cheeks with every slap, crushing his cock in those thick ass cheeks. Gai was particularly sensitive on the inside of his arms in the tricept. Kakashi sucked and bit there just like he did on Gai's thighs, loving the spongy texture on his teeth and tongue, the muscle tensing and relaxing under hid touch. The edges of the whip was leaving small cuts on Gai's skin. Welts littered his tanned body from shoulders to ankle, every time Kakashi used the flat side. Both enjoyed the rubbery sting of the deer hide, losing themselves in the pain and pleasure as Kakashi lost accuracy and focus, sometimes catching himself with his movements. His hand closed around Gai's throat roughly as they continued to go wild. Gai began to gag but leaned into Kakashi's touch.

Kakashi suddenly pulled away completely. Gai gasped for breath then was whimpering and crying out in frustration, needing to be filled, be touched, be fucked! He needed Kakashi’s body heat back. He was shivering as his sweat began to cool on his body. Kakashi returned with a new toy and a blindfold. He took Gai’s vitals, smoothing his hands all over him. He checked for circulation injuries, any bruising or marking under the restraints. Gai leaned into the touch, still whimpering and shaking. “Gai-koi," Gai sobered at this, eyes forced to focus on Kakashi. Oh, so Kakashi had really called him love. He hadn’t imagined it, “How are you feeling?” Kakashi was panting hard, his cock red and swollen. He was still holding back, controlling himself. Gai licked his lips at the sweat covering Kakashi's body. Gai was amazed at Kakashi's self control. Kakashi not so much. He was hurting Gai and losing himself. He was pushing the limits on how long Gai could hold his breath before passing out. Gai's lips were slightly blue from lack of oxygen or the cold, fall air. Kakashi took a warming ointment and began to massage Gai from head to toe. Gai panted and whimpered, loving every minute. Kakashi cooed, kissing Gai behind the ear, "You've been a good boy. Would you like to cum now?" Kakashi kissed him hard and his lips barely responded. Gai still moaned at the touch. "I'll let you cum now." Kakashi reached between Gai's thighs and pulled out the toy first. Gai cried out as if in pain.

"Wait!" Gai pleaded, eyes unable to focus, "With me! Please!" Kakashi gave him time to recover before straddling him. He made a hand sign and called 'release.' He did another sign and called 'release.' bBoth of their rings fell as if they were ribbons. Gai nearly screamed from the release! He came right then and there, panting and shivering while Kakashi pressed his body to him, finally warming him up. He forced his cock between Gai's thighs and grasped both their cocks firmly. He pumped them both. Kakashi held Gai tightly, covering him in kisses as he writhed, arched, shook and wailed. Gai took Kakashi over the edge with him. Kakashi pumped.slow and hard, their cum pooling on Gai's abs, inside his navel, dripping  all over his chest and thighs. The intensity had Gai in tears. He began to flail and Kakashi waited before releasing the other restraints, aware Gai may hurt either of them. Gai slipped a hand free and wrapped it around Kakadhi's head, grasping his hair. He pulled Kakashi towards him. Kakashi screamed, feeling faint as Gai found his lips and kissed him hard, making him cum again. Once Gai arched for the last time and relaxed, Kakashi reached around, undoing all the restraints except for the silk body harness, while he straddled Gai’s thighs. They lay there, panting, Kakashi sitting up to let Gai stretch out and breathe. Gai immediately rolled to his stomach, his cheek on the bench. He sighed in relief, cock grinding against the bench as he continued to cum. Kakashi laid on top of him, cock pressed to Gai's ass, enjoying the afterglow. He stroked Gai's back gently, chuckling. He poured massage oil on his hands and rubbed Gai down, stroking his shoulders and back, kissing the top of his head, neck and shoulder. He nuzzled his neck, cock unintentionally stroking Gai’s ass and thighs. He ran his hands smoothly all over Gai and Gai seemed to settle, coming down off his post orgasmic bliss. Kakashi combed Gai's hair off of his face and cuddled, his arms around Gai’s waist when Gai finally stopped grinding. His own heart swelled and his eyes teared up. He was falling completely in love.

“Gai-chan.” His voice cracked. He tried again, “Are you okay?” He waited a moment and Gai nodded. He tilted Gai’s chin up a little more and kissed him softly. Gai returned the kiss, hard and sloppy. He gave signals with his hand that Konoha shinobi used on missions. 'Situation secure.' 'Regroup.' 'Rest.’ It was sloppy but Kakashi understood. He reached for his phone and ordered takeout. Gai would be hungry after what he would call 'intense training.’ When he was nearly finished ordering, he raised his hataiate, looking Gai over. That's when he realized Gai had opened the first two of the Eight Gates to sustain the intensity. He dropped the receiver to the floor then scrambled to push the hangup button before slamming the handset back down on its base

“You fucking idiot. Why did you use the Gates?” Gai stuck his hand out in a thumbs up, smiling as he giggled blissfully before dropping it to the floor. “If it was too much, you could have used a safe word!” Gai laughed for a moment and then drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well why are these two always overdoing shit and passing out. Can't they just enjoy the afterglow? Somwhow the tennis racket didn't come into play but maybe Gai will spank Kakashi with it at some point and comment about grilling waffles on that hot ass. He will forever call Kakashi "waffle buns." Maybe this will be an omake. :)


	2. Breakups are Brutal for a Beauty and his Beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi fights his inner demons while Pakkun grabs a medic. Gai sleeps through the whole physical exam. Kakashi is hilariously cheap. Yaoi wangst ensues. Bonus: someone is a Fujoshi!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, not a lot of sex in this chapter but its coming soon? (See what I did there?) 
> 
> I nearly didn't finish / post this chapter as I got pretty angry with Kakashi. He even made me depressed! I wqs also angry at Gai for being so soft. He should slap that mofo and turn the tsbles on Kakashi! Not yet but he will later.
> 
> After fleshing this out, it worked in my favour.

“Summoning Jutsu!” Pakkun appeared in a puff of smoke. The little ninja pug took in the situation before the smoke cleared as usual, deciding the rest of the pack was unnecessary. He took in the scents riund him; lubricant minus the glycerine, semen - his master’s and another man's, ass/feces - again, the same combination, must be anal lube, curry… oh, Gai was here. ‘Huh!?’ 

When the smoke cleared, Pakkun and his master exchanged a blank expression. The small dog cleared his throat, noticing the rope and kunai in his master's hand. Pakkun’s eyes shifted uneasily. He was really hoping he wouldn't be asked either of two worst case scenarios; to join in some sick sex game or help hide a body. Kakashi played such cruel jokes sometime and he didn't want any part of it! The pug’s expression did not seem phased. He remembered an incident where Kakashi happily waved at him, butt naked, entangled in his own ninja wire and couldn’t get down. He recalled that Kakashi claimed to have tripped on the path of life. Even Pakkun knew it was some crazy kink during masterbation gone wrong. He sneezed at the scent of curry deep within the walls and floorboards. Okay, so this was Gai’s place.

“Ahem. You called boss?” He looked over at Gai, drooling on the bench as Kakashi cut through the silk ropes with a kunai. He could hear Gai’s heartbeat, erratic but there. Gai was drooling and giggling in his sleep as Kakashi began to clean him up from head to toe, applying ointment to the larger cuts and bruises.  'Oh, just this again.’ “Any medic you have in mind, boss?” Kakashi thought for a moment. Anbu medics were discrete up front but most anbu were terrible gossips. What happened in anbu, stayed in anbu, was an understatement. It stayed until the drama festered and everyone inside knew about it.

Sakura was out of the village and  would probably freak out if that one race with Team 7 and Team Gai from Suna to Konoha was anything to go by; Kakashi on Gai’s back, Lee turned down from Neji to do the same. Well maybe this wouldn't be so shocking. Tenten, also on a mission, shouldn’t be drawn into this as Gai's subordinate and he didn’t know the extent of her training. Ino was the biggest gossip in Konoha, even if she was around. Anko was only a poisons expert, same with Genma. There was the guy that give him shit every time he left the hospital. Who knew where he was. Medics didn't usually have a long lifespan as they were targeted or often died from chakra exhaustion when they just wouldn't quit. He didn't know many that well at this point. Most of his Anbu missions were two man squads and then he always had Team 7 or solo missions. His other partner was usually Gai. Heck, Gai was usually the first to rescue his ass and then retrieve him once more when he escaped the hospital.

Only two choices remained and there was no fucking way Tsunade, one of the choices, would hear of this. The woman had seen it all but her chosen commander and his second in command, a week before the war? Kink shaming be damned! He sighed, “Get Shizune. Be discrete about it, Pakkun. If she talks I’ll threaten to turn Tonton into bacon for the pack.” Pakkun shrugged.  
“I like that little pig. She’s nice and she knows where they hide the treats in the Hokage tower. She’s a cannibal but I never tell her it’s bacon.”

  
“And I like _my_ little pig, so hurry up! If you breathe one word of this to the others you are going to be neutered.” Wait, his 'little pig'? Well, Gai would eat just about anything, didn’t mind getting his hands dirty while training and Kami, did Kakashi make him squeal that one time in the shower. He smiled softly to himself. Gai was his little pig.  
“Right.” Pakkun grumbled in his usual way. Kakashi opened the door and the pug paused, “We like Gai too, boss. Even if he does make us sneeze with all these spices. The pack approves of your mate.” He gave a little nod in goodbye, “Kakashi.” Kakashi's eyes widened for a moment before he leapt to the floor to grab Pakkun and proceed to personally castrate him with a rusty kunai. The pug scampered out of his reach. Kakashi closed the door and took a deep breath, pressing his forehead to it. 'Gai will be fine. It wasn’t that bad. I couldn't really have hurt him but why would he use the gates? Not the first lover to pass out but he is the first I care about.’ This is why he didn’t do relationships. He was overthinking again and way too attached. A knock at the door started him. Kakashi nearly hit the ceiling when he jumped. Thank goodness for all his prior training.  
“Yeah?”  
“Delivery!”

Kakashi checked Gai's pulse. He should be fine. He debated summoning the pug but he was probably already at the hokage tower. He didn’t live too far incase he was called for emergencies. He found Gai’s wallet, paid the man, with too gleeful an expression and a snicker, put some change for a later meal in his wallet and replaced the wallet. Did that count as Gai paying for a bad date or what? He took Gai into the shower, bathed him, dried him, dressed him. What a heavy sack of potatoes! Kakashi forgot Gai became such dead weight when unconscious. It's not like he had never done this before. Whenever Kakashi exhausted himself with too many chidori, shadow clones, kamui, bad solo missions, even hospital escapes, Gai would be the one to find him, clean him up, bring him home. When Gai would open the seventh gate, a rare occurrence, Kakashi would do the same for Gai. He managed to pin Gai up in the shower by the support bar and some ninja wire. Then he dried him, dressed him. He was all wrapped up like a pretty present in his yukata pajamas which strangely were the same as Kakashi’s. He made a mental note to close his blinds more often when home.

When Shizune came, he gave Pakkun a stern look and thanked him. “Kakashi, Shizune.” He stated his goodbye in his usual gruff voice then the pug popped out of their view with a puff of smoke. Kakashi sat down on the edge of the bed as nonchalantly as possible, something he was well practiced in. He forgot the roll of toys out and subtly kicked it under the bed with small movement, still making eye contact with Shizune. His eyes crinkled into a cute smile as he fidgeted with his bag of takeout. Shizune was also a shinobi and pretended she didn’t see that as Kakashi opened his cooling box of food and began to eat.

“Right.” She started, coming around to the side  of the bed to inspect Gai. Gai was snoring loudly drooling on his pillow. He had a smile on his face and was babbling incoherently. “Any injuries?” She pulled back the blanket and her palms began to glow. Kakashi continued to chew, swallowing loudly.  
“About that.” He took another bite, “He seemed okay but I’d like you to make sure. I think we spared a little too roughly. He opened two of the gates. When we went to rest he passed out.” 'Yeah, that’s it, just sparring.’ “So, could you make sure he will be okay?” Shizune looked to where Kakashi had kicked that parcel away, then went back to her work.

“Sure, Kakashi. By the way, you forgot the lube over there.” She shrugged, “It's okay. This isn’t anything I haven’t seen before. I can respect your privacy.” Kakashi straightened and excused himself to Gai’s kitchen where he ate, no, shovelled his food into his mouth. Next he helped himself to some sake. He scribbled a note, taking the change out of his pocket, Gai's money, leaving it for Gai on the counter, 'For the sake.’ He gulped it down, shoved Gai’s takeout in the fridge and opened another sake.

“Alright, I’m done.” Shizune startled him. Kakashi was seriously edgy today. “He will be fine. Some ointment, a bit of rest. I’m glad you called for me though. Some lovers don’t think to call for help and something can happen.” He turned and found Shizune in the doorway. She shrugged, her next line reminding Kakashi of Anko, “It's all fun and games until someone loses,” Kakashi gave her a stern look with his normal eye and Shizune chuckled nervously, “An eye. No offense, Hatake-san.” Kakashi shrugged. It was pretty funny. “Damn, how good are you that you manage to sexually exhaust the green beast?” Kakashi drank faster, trying to hide the blush rising on his face.

  
“Um, we didn't, actually not this time. That is to say.” Curse having such porcelain skin. Shizune smiled softly, reassuring him.  
”I’m sorry that was inappropriate of me as a doctor.” She hid her nosebleed as she rubbed it with her sleeve. “Fujoshi problems. Anyhow, in all seriousness, it’s ‘vasovagal syncope.’ Common in 20-30 year olds and all  men may experience it or other heart or vascular complications during sex. Nothing to worry about, unless Gai had a heart or vascular condition. You guys didn’t use any stimulants so it’s not a big deal.” Kakashi paused and lowered the bottle, raising an eyebrow in interest as she continued, “Some people faint during sex. It's why some languages call orgasm 'the little death.’ Gai is the most fit shinobi in our village and his endurance while training is just fine. Some people just react differently in bed.”  
“Okay. So he will be fine?”  
“Yes, Hatake-san. Just go easy on the bdsm for a bit?” Kakashi stiffened ever so slightly and Shizune smiled, “Introduce it slowly if that’s your thing. You guys will be fine. Try to avoid any breathplay, asphyxiation, choking, collars. I am not implying anything, just giving my medica opinion.” She wiped her nose again and then gave a bow, “I will take my leave. Don’t forget, doctor-patient confidentiality.”  
“Thanks, Shizune.” He bowed slightly which was weird for Kakashi, “You have my sincere gratitude.” Shizune paused in the doorway, looking over her shoulder.  
  
“No problem.” Her voice suddenly turned sweet, “But if you threaten to cook Tonton ever again, the next time you pass out? There will be an accidental castration procedure.” She smiled, “You may be the dominant today but you will be the Uke next time. Later, Hatake-san!”

.0.0.0.

Gai woke in his pajamas. He snuggled against the pale blue silk dotted with shurikens. It was cute how he and Kakashi always seemed to wear the same pajamas and yukata. Either they shopped at the same store or it was fate. Yes, it must be fate. Gai mentally fist pumped with determination. He was sure he didn’t stalk Kakashi’s windows at night… that often.

He was having the most wonderful dream about his first time with Kakashi. They's stayed in the shower until the water got cold, probably pissing off all the neighbors. Kakashi had forgotten to put any sound barriers up. Gai was happy to let himself go and try new things with the one he loved his entire life. They had collapsed in a controlled slide to the floor, against the tiles, continuing to grind and make out. Gai loved making out but making out after sex was pure bliss. He lived for afterplay. Gai wanted more of that, more of Kakashi, more of that passion and vigor and the heat that seared him like a flame. No, more like a good soak in a hot spring. Kakashi made him tingle from head to toe like no other and he would gladly drown in him. He wanted to do it face to face next time though, in Kakashi’s lap. He would prove that even after last night, he could endure.

Gai was disappointed in himself. He could take everything Kakashi would give and more but the pleasure mixed with the pain was more overwhelming this last time than any workout, even a competitive one with Lee. Gai frowned to himself. It would be nice if they could both experience such intensity again without falling unconscious. He hoped Kakashi wasn’t too angry about him opening gates during sex. Gai wanted to last, to endure, alas he was too inexperienced with such intimacy and violence at the same time for his mind to adapt. He remembered being so blissful and excited and he could not wait to come. He begged to come and Kakashi gave him more delicious pain, breaking the barrier line between pain and pleasure. Gai was in the springtime of his youth. He lived for such intense emotion. He loved Kakashi with his whole being and he would please him. He would be the best submissive but active lover Kakashi ever had!  Perhaps in time. The pain wasn’t entirely unpleasant even when it wasn’t pleasurable, in fact Gai loved every minute of it. Its when his mind wandered that he began to slip away, everything fading out of existence. He opened the gates to help focus but it was too much. He didn’t even make it to the sex! What a disappointment!

Gai gave a loud, raspy sigh and pulled the blankets tighter, snuggling into the pillow. The warm, firm, slightly bony, muscular… wait a second? Gai jumped on top of his bed, pointing at the lump under his blanket for a ‘pillow.’ “Rival!” He bellowed, double startling Kakashi. Kakashi froze for a split second, then his eyes glared at Gai. Gai’s shoulders slumped as he ran out of words. The blanket had fallen on Kakashi, tangling him. He laughed at Kakashi's expense, smiling down at the man. Kakashi pulled it off, throwing it to the floor. He was wearing his own yukata,  sans pants. It was loosely tied, exposing him deliciously. Kakashi sighed and snuggling back into the actual pillow.

“Oh, Gai-chan! Well, we might as well go back to bed.” He patted the spot beside him, “I guess I don’t mind you drooling on me that much. It's no different to when either of pass out on missions from exhaustion.” When Gai didn't settle, Kakashi rolled over and pulled Icha Icha off the nightstand. Gai stared at the book. He would never look at their mutually favourite heterosexual smut series the same way again. He wondered if all copies of Icha Icha came with a standard BDSM kit. Kakashi startled him, “Nope. You can't have this one. Just mine does this.” He turned the page of his signed copy of Icha Icha Violence. Of course, that’s the one Kakashi would put it in. Gai wondered what was in the other two! “Fuinjutsu can be quite practical with the right application.”  Kakashi read his body language as usual without even looking at him, “Tenten is a seal and weapons master. I wouldn’t be surprised if Tenten…” Gai made that noise and Kakashi chuckled at the steam coming out of Gai’s ears. After a moment of silence, Gai dropped back to the bed in a seated position, arms crossed over his chest. He never wanted to imagine his beloved students, now his subordinates, doing such… kinky things. Kakashi chuckled and Gai pulled the pillow out from his head only to slap him with it.

Kakashi chuckled and sat up, throwing a leg over Gai’s head before pressing up against his back. He cuddled Gai, chin on his shoulder and snaked a hand under the belt of the yukata. Gai stiffened. “Mmm, Gai-chan! I took such good care of you… Why did you open the first two gates?” Gai laughed and Kakashi grabbed and twisted his cock, making his screech.

“Kakashi!!!!?” Gai looked over and pouted, his lip wiggling, man-tears flowing down his cheeks. Kakashi released him with a death glare that said 'speak now or I’ll do worse.’ This is what Kakashi was like every time Gai had an injury but usually he would twist his hair not his poor dick. “Okay! I always train with two gates open. Don’t you, rival?” Kakashi conceded with a sigh.

“This is true but,” the dark tone was suddenly back, “Don’t ever do it again in bed! We need to trust each other and keep each other safe or this ends, now, Gai.” Gai laughed again.

“I’m fine, rival!” Suddenly, Kakashi slipped his free hand to Gai’s throat, his other snatched Gai’s hair. He pulled him up as if his palm across Gai’s throat was a kunai.

“I had a medic come here, Gai! That was barely even rough play and you passed out! You scared me! Your heart beat was erratic and I thought you were really hurt!” He released Gai and pushed him off of himself. Gai fell over, face down on the bed, ass in the air and he bowed, prostrating himself. Kakashi continued in that stern tone that creeped Gai out, “If I had gone further, things could be  a lot worse. I'd have never  forgiven myself.” Gai was mortified. Who saw him in that state?

“Who was it?” Gai asked casually.Kakashi paused before answering.

“Shizune. Don’t worry, she won’t speak to the Hokage. I made sure of it. You’re fine by the way. You just overwhelmed yourself. ”

“I am so very sorry, Kakashi-sama!” He stayed there, sobbing. He knew what it meant for Kakashi to hurt someone he loved, to lose someone he loved. ‘Friend-killer Kakashi.’ This wasn’t even a mission. This was supposed to be a mutually enjoyable experience, “I promise. I won’t do it next time.” Kakashi paused for a minute before leaving the bed and retrieving his jounin uniform and pajama pants.

“Good. Remember this when you play with someone else.” He dressed quietly and slipped Icha Icha into his kunai pouch. “I don’t think there can be a next time, Gai.” Gai’s head shot up and he gasped as he saw Kakashi open the door, “I don’t know if we can trust each other.” ‘I don't know if I can trust myself.' He paused, closing the door, “I had already untied you and cleaned you up when Pakkun returned with her. Maybe I overreacted but I had to make sure you were safe.” Kakashi made a fist. He clenched and unclenched it. So many thoughts were running in his head. The things he felt for Gai, were too much. He went from love and pure joy with having his best friend as a perfect submissive, to losing control and wanting to actually hurt him. If it was anyone else, another anbu like when he was younger, he would gladly dish out the punishment. 

Thiswas Gai though and Gai would not say when enough was enough. He was losing himself in Gai, not just in the moment. His hands itched as if covered in blood, like when he made his first kill; when his father died; when Rin killed herself, the words 'I love you' on her lips. 'There is no blood. It’s not there.’ Rin had looked at him the same way Gai had when Kakashi strangled him during a spar. All Gai had done, was kiss him, hold him, love him. He didn’t deserve this. He deserved better. Fulfilling their desired, having sex with Gai? It was only making things worse. 'Monster. I’m a monster. Who would love a monster.’

“Kakashi?”

He snapped out of his stupor and pointed to Gai's fridge, “Your curry is cold. You may want to heat it up.” Against his best judgement he looked over at Gai who had stopped crying his dramatically manly tears. His eyes were still wet like he was holding it back. He seemed to be in shock, like the time Lee was injured in the chuunin exams. Kakashi turned away but as usual, his eyes refused to follow, still taking in Gai’s appearance. He was too hard on Gai then and perhaps too hard on him now. Gai’s palms slapped together in prayer as he repeated a formal apology repeatedly. Kakashi turned to the door and paused. Had he not gone to far with himself just the night before? He slowly raised his hand to the doorknob and locked it.

“Don’t go!” Gai sobbed into his mattress, hugging the blanket. “I only wanted to please you, Kakashi-sama!” His fingers gripped the sheets, “I am not trash! Do not discard me! I will prove to you the depths of my youthful passion so please! Don’t abandon me!”

Kakashi leaned his head back to stare at the ceiling. He had witnessed Gai’s breakup with Anko. He hadn’t seen the man for a few days and went to check on him when Lee came to his door, crying that Gai wouldn’t let anyone in. It's not that Gai was attached to Anko, he just took the severance of a bond very badly. He had sat outside Gai’s windows listening to his sobs, then as he went to enter through the window as he always did, he witness Gai masterbating furiously, man tears streaming down his face while he sobbed into a pillow, sucking his thumb. The pillow was wrenched in his hand to the point that feathers were flying all over the place as he came, wailing his sorrows passionately! It was heqrtwrenching but also as disturbing as it was funny. Pretty sad really. Kakashi had knocked on his front door and gotten him to do a curry eatting challenge. Gai won obviously. Lee came in second. Kakashi skipped the bill before the other two awoke from their food comas.

Who would give Gai an intervention this time? The war was one week away. Kakashi wasn’t completely heartless. Cruel, sadistic, emotionally self-destructive but not someone who ruined people intentionally. Unless it was Tenzou. Pissing off Tenzou was too much fun to pass up. Gai deserved more than a pity fuck. He really, really liked him. Gai deserved so much better. Kakashi lifted his hand to the door.

"Stop it! Kakashi!" Kakashi flinched at the desparation in Gai's wail, "I beg you, my Eternal Friend! Please! Don't go!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decisions decisions. Can't have intense Yaoi action without drama!
> 
> I have written two very different scenarios but may borrow words from one and do the other. Once I decide, it will go up. My kid's birthday is his week so maybe no update until the weekend? Check in anyhow, I may find some time to write.
> 
> Gai is begging now but will be angry later. Kakashi better watch it (his ass). I am sorry this had to be a cliff hanger but I can make it more rewarding this way.


	3. The Predator becomes the Prey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gai and Kakashi are interupted by a mission. Kakashi regresses into his anbu persona while Gai battles his own emotions. When they reuinite in a rainstorm they create their own tempest of dominance and submission. As tired and brokeb as Gai is, he is willing to bring Kakashi back to his senses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I'm a pervert. Sorry, not sorry. Lots of BDSM. Kakashi's anbu persona is a dirty little beast that needs a good spanking from Gai and shall recieve it deservingly. Gai expects participation and consent. This is a double chapter. I hope everyone is happy with this. The only thing that could make me happier with this chapter is maybe tentacles. This is turning into a monster (size) fic without an actual monster. Who doesn't like giant squids and yaoi? Or something. Where art though Cthulhu!

Kakashi closed his eyes. He pressed his hand to the door, unlocking the seals and traps to exit. He needed some time to think. He would never walk out on this friendship but the feelings he had for Gai were like a weed; the more he pulled them out the further the roots dug in and took hold. Kakashi felt like he was breaking every time Gai sobbed. Gai was drowning him with emotion. There was a knock on Gai’s window and Kakashi crossed the room to answer it. It was an ANBU agent.  He handed Kakashi his summons, the colouration and decoration indicating this was an ANBU mission. He took it and watched the ANBU hop away. Kakashi paused with his hand on the windowsill. He looked over his shoulder from the corner of his eye at his defeated loved.

Gai was still in that position; bowing, silent; perfectly submissive and inviting. Kakashi could have ravaged him if his heart wasn’t fucking with his mind, or his mind with his heart; he didn't know which, nor did he care. 

Kakashi had to go. He had to leave, now. His heart raced as panick set in. His instincts to fight or flee kicking in with only one option flee. He had a mission anyways. He needed this mission. Structure, focus, silence. An anbu mission was perfect. This mission couldn't last more than a day or two anyways. They still needed Kakashi to prepare Konoha’s forces for a war. Why would Tsunade send him on an urgent mission now? Did something happen to Naruto? Maybe it was Sasuke. His heart dropped into his stomach as his world shifted, the people around him that he loved; anxiety clawing its way in. At least Gai, was still here. Gai was still here. Gai would be here when he got back, with a clearr head. Gai was strong. Gai could wait, if Kakashi changed his kind. Shit, Gai would wait, wouldn't he?

“Gai.” Kakashi bowed his head softly, looking outside. He took in Gai with his other senses; he listened to his lover’s heart rate rise, the way his breath hitched at the sound of Kakashi’s voice. Kakashi took in the sweet, naturally musky scent with a hint of curry; ginger, cinnamon, cumin, mustard, turmeric, pepper, garlic, bay leaves; so purely Gai. Gai used his own little twist to the “secret recipe” that Kakashi figured out through smell. He knew what to use in what quantities through smell alone, duplicating Gai's curry recipe. He later pranked Gai at a challenge, judged by Lee, Chouji and Naruto. Kakashi won, laughing that he cheated on it. Why? Shinobi! Gai called a rematch and they ate curry until every public bathroom in Konoha was used on their way home!

“I have an urgent mission. Anbu.” He paused, adding quickly, "We’ll talk soon.” Dutty before self; village before kin; a weapon before a man. Gai grunted in understanding, then watched Kakashi set off into the night. “Well, see ya.” Cold. So cold. Gai didn't know what was colder; the air from the open window; the way his lover turned 180 degrees on him; the feeling in his chest as he shivered. He gathered his thoughts and his uniform and set out for a good run through the village.

Gai set about making preparations for Kakashi wherever he could help. He spent time training with his team. All the Konoha Eleven were on tasks, helping to rebuild the village, delivering goods and supplies. Gai was pushing himself harder than usual. He was trying to exhaust his body so his mind would stop spinning in circles. He trusted that Kakashi would be safe. He knew Kakashi would still be his friend. His heart ached with what he didn’t know. Kakashi needed time. Gai understood that and respected it. It was bad timing for a mission but maybe it was actually a godsend. Gai needed space too, to stop getting his hopes up for disappointment. No, that wasn’t fair to himself or Kakashi. Shinobi, while still in their springtime of youth, were like the flowers on a cherry blossom tree. They bloomed quickly, glorious, bright, then they fall one by one, young and strong, as they get lost on the winds, scattered across the continent. No. Leaves when fallen, die in winter but in the spring new leaves would sprout again. That was the Will of Fire and Gai was the most hot blooded Shinobi in the village. He would let that passion burn and smolder. If he or Kakashi burned in the fire, they would make sure their deaths would sprout said leaves. Kakashi would return and Gai would redeem himself. They had a war to win and a passionate love to bloom!

Gai spent the next two days exhausting himself. He went through his grueling routines; katas, from basics to the most advanced, restarting from the beginning if he made any mistakes; rock climbing with one hand and then again with the other. He began to think of Kakashi again, holding back his emotions for once. Gai swallowed his tears and added new steps to his routine; rock climbing by hopping on one foot up the cliff, then the other. 'Kakashi should be back by now.’ Gai thought as he jogged past their apartment complex for the 5000 time. He tried to sense Kakashi out to not avail. He began sending minute amounts of chakra trying to both detect and attract Kakashi. Nothing. He began searching all of the places he normally found Kakashi, then all the ones on the anbu routes, too. Even the newly rebuilt book store lacked customers. Gai decided to go to the training ground with the big picture waterfall for a good, relaxing meditation. It would surely cleanse the body, mind and soul. He took a bottle of sake with him, for ceremony he told himself. Gai really wanted to cleanse his heart. ‘No. One must never give up on the passion of youth!’ Gai would swallow his pride, as he often did contrary to popular belief. ‘If you love it, let it go, when it comes back then you will know.’ Gai drank the sake, put on his plain white, ceremonial yukata and entered the water. He smiled under the waterfall; the heavy water current prickling his skin, bits of sand and rock scrubbing all the sweat and dirt off of him.  

Gai reflected inward on his rivalry with Kakashi. His thoughts trailed to their fathers who encouraged their friendship. Sakumo and Dai were themselves in completely different leagues and social circles but Sakumo was kind to them both. His father, Maito Dai, at one point embarrassed Gai before he fully accepted his father’s way of life. He had just been assigned his new team with Genma, the senbon assassin, and Ebisu, closet pervert and the future sensei to the Sandaime’s grandson. Gai’s father, only a few yards away, was being berated for repeating mistakes on a mission. He begged not to be kicked off the team. Gai had met up with Kakashi and asked him why his father would embarrass himself like that, humiliating himself. Kakashi then surprised Gai, sharing his feelings. For once, Kakashi had been kind and sincere. _“I think your dad is the coolest ninja in the village.”_ Kakashi was proud of Dai’s humility. Maito Dai was not a respected shinobi but he had the strongest will in the village,more so than Kakashi’s famous, now infamous, dishonoured father, who killed himself. _“Isn’t that the way he raised you, Gai?”_ That’s right. Gai’s father had the strongest will of any ninja, even Gai himself, while Kakashi’s father succumbed to such humiliation. Hatake Sakumo had been dishonoured for saving a friend, disobeying orders. He became a drunk, his health reclined as quickly as his mental state, then killed himself, leaving Kakashi in his wake and his shadow. To Kakashi, Gai’s dad was the epitome of being a shinobi; one who endures. Maito Dai was nicknamed, “The professional catcher of cats” by the hokage. Well, Gai was the official catcher, retriever and stalker of Kakashi; no, the Eternal Rival of Kakashi! He would find know when Kakashi returned to the village and as always. Then he would settle this matter, whether it be conceding to end this or take it to the next level.

Gai felt eyes on him. He searched with his senses, keeping his eyes closed. At first he thought it could be a genin squad but he did not sense a chakra signal. He searched for Kakashi’s while he was at it. Both Kakashi and Hai had a lightning affinity though Gai could not use chakra very well. Lightning was a rare shinobi talent in Konoha, nearly as rare as wind. Gai could not imagine how they had so many wind users in Suna and lightning users in Kumo.  Konoha had mainly fire and Earth ninjas. Taijutsu was another specialty. Lightning was erratic. It flickered and sparked, unpredictable and nearly impossible to refine. It was difficult to mold, shape, control, even with an affinity for it. You had to be a genius in ninjutsu to use it. Gai’s affinity gave him the ability to be a genius of hard work. Gai moved at the speed of lightning and rarely tired. Gai used his power internally. It was the one place he had full control, pacing himself, directing the fight by forcing his opponent’s moves. Kakashi however, controlled in everything he did, was able to channel it, bend it, manipulate it. Kakashi could use it without weaving signs. He actually cut through a strike of lightning with his own lightning edge/blade.

Kakashi kept his sometimes erratic chakra under control until he stepped inside the village. He also left his presence unguarded in front of the cenotaph. Gai would never tell Kakashi that this was how he found him each time. Kakashi was usually able to disguise his emotions, even emotional chakra flares but Gai knew him well enough to pick up the subtle changes. It was partly due to sharing the same affinity but also because he knew and understood Kakashi’s darkness. He could also distinguish it from the equally bright spark of light there, warm and inviting. To Gai, Kakashi’s chakra was like a big purple storm cloud crackling with fury, usually gathered into a marble. When his cloak slipped, it became more like a hurricane in an hour glass.

As if on cue, Gai realized a storm was rolling in. He still felt eyes upon him, his shinobi instincts kicking in. Gai backed into the waterfall. He had drank his sacred sake before stepping into here and was still feeling its effects. Gai hated having to keep his guard up in the village he was finally tarting to unwind. His only weapons were his fist. He’d have to dodge any bladed or projectiles, lacking a weapon on his person. He cursed himself for leaving his weapons on the shore. He pretended not to notice the eyes slip off of him as the person slipped away.

Perhaps they were being assigned anbu guards for the approaching war? Gai shrugged it off. He would report the incident after he rested. Besides, Anko could have taking up her stalking habit again. He dove into the water for a swim, enjoying the challenge of the rough current. He was already wet anyways. A little rain never bothered him.

After a good few hours of swimming, it was getting dark. Gai toweled off in the open, not a care in the world. He was exhausted and tipsy, enjoying the orgasmic buzz of an all day workout, relaxing shower, meditation. There was nothing better than airing out in the suit that nature gave him. Well, almost. He’d prefer to do this in floral briefs. He slipped his underwear on, dropped his towel on the damp ground and stretched. For fall it was a nice warm evening. He threw in some floor exercises and stretched once more before donning his green spandex.

It began to rain. Gai wasn’t ready to go back to his apartment, alone, again. He couldn't stand to be there after the way Kakashi left. He resolved himself to sleeping in the cave beneath the falls. He used a rations scroll, made a fire and cooked some curry flavoured ramen. A storm began to rage outside, lightning illuminating the waterfall. Gai could hear apples falling out of the trees. He had hung his towel and yukata on a makeshift clothing line, using two kunai and some ninja wire. He used his jounin vest as a pillow. Once his towel was dry he wrapped himself up in it, tucking himself in tightly. That's when he felt it again. That presence.

Gai pressed himself to the wall. He reached out the tiniest strand of chakra, accessing the situation. He didn’t feel threatened, just uneasy. Something about the presence felt familiar, nostalgic. He searched his memory for it. Steady but pulsing, hiding a slightly erratic vibration beneath the steady current. Sadness, rage, guilt, remorse. Yes. It was similar to when Kakashi had lost his last team mate and then his sensei, the Yondaime. Yes, that flicker, that dark cloud. Gai kicked out the fire and put his things back into the scroll, throwing the bag with his towel and wet clothes over his shoulder. He burst out of the falls. His outfit was water resistant and wicked away water anyways. Besides, the rain was coming down, hard. His muscles ached and the wind chilled him to the bone. The rain stung his face. He ran, chasing that raw, little spark. Like a moth to a flame or a frog to a firefly, Gai chased him into the forest.

Gai’s heart was pounding as twigs and branches stung his face. Normally, as a shinobi, his ability to duck and maneuver was better than this but Gai had way more sake than intended. He wanted to forget his lover and remember him as a friend! Now he pursued Kakashi in desperation. Why would Kakashi be stalking him instead of talking to him? Was their actions that much of a burden? A mistake? Did he want to abandon the friendship, to break Gai’s promise of Eternal Rivalry?

Gai’s eyes filled with tears, blurring his vision further. He slipped on a branch, losing his footing. Perhaps he should not have used the gates on his laps around Konoha today. As he fell, he felt himself being snatched by two strong, lean arms. They rolled to the forest floor, tumbling as Gai tried to break free. The assailant slammed him to the ground by his shoulder. They tussled, fighting for dominance. The man appeared unarmed. Gai didn't really feel threatened, the anbu on top of him seemed to want to restrain him. Gai’s nose brushed the porcelain mask, close enough to see the one red eye glowing through the darkness. The lightning flashed and he pulled back, taking in the thick, silvery hair, standing out in the night, the ends wet and sagging in the rain, turning it a charcoal grey. The red and black lines around the eyes and mouth of the mask were a stark contrast to the pristine ivory base colour. Anbu Hound. Kakashi! He was back!

“Kakashi?” Gai grunted, looking his lover over. The man snarled and pressed into him further. Gai made a seal with his hand and flared his chakra, cutting off the supply to break a genjutsu. Nothing happened. Gai tried to crawl backwards, one knee bent and the other was held down by the assailants knee. They were a near mirror image as they struggled. Kakashi, no, Hound - continued to struggle. He pressed himself against the other jounin, whispering in his ear.

“Gai.” He moaned mournfully. Gai gasped, faltering for a moment. He was in shock, confused. His next gasp was when he felt Hound's cock brush his own. How inappropriate. Gai wasn't about to be used like this, not without coming to an arrangenent and settling their feelings.

Gai took a deep breath and smashed his head into the mask. He missed, striking Hound's shoulder. They struggled for a while, reminiscent of the battle they had about four days before, when Gai had kissed Kakashi and Kakashi responded. Hound however, was unrelenting.Gai tried to twist and throw Hound off balance. Hound flipped Gai  onto his stomach, grabbing his vest and dragging it down his arms. He pressed a knee into Gai's back and managed to twist the vest strangely, zipping it then securing it with a criss cross of the the pocket belt clips. He ground Gai into the dirt as he crawled on top of him. “Gai.” The spectre cried weakly again. Gai clamped his eyes shut as he felt Hound’s cock grind into his ass. He bit back a cry of pleasure at the familiarity of having Kakashi against him. He missed those strong hands with lithe fingers. The lips small but supple. Pliant and inviting. He pressed back into the sensation, rocking his hips unconsciously. Hound panted softly, rocking with Gai. His grasp loosened from a restraining hold on an enemy to something reminiscent of an embrace of a lover.

“Kakashi.” What had happened out there, to turn Kakashi into this. He knew the villages would be more aggressive about tying up loose ends this week but this was a little much. Perhaps they were killing off all the minor missing nin in the search for Sasuke. Oh no.

“Kakashi, did, did you find Sasuke?” Gai stuttered. He could not imagine having to kill Lee, Neji or Tenten. His precious students. The time Lee was injured, Gai was in agony. He could not imagine Kakashi having to deal with thia on top of his other losses. Hound stopped his movements. After a moment, Gai tried to pull away, rhinking Hound was distractes. Hound grabbed him again.

“Stay.” Hound paused, “Tenzou, my friend, has gone missing. Some rogue Konoha nin were captured or eliminated while we sought information. They were Konoha defectors.” Tenzou? Oh, he meant, Yamato, the mokuton user. Gai knew Kakashi and Yamato were good friends. Yamato was Captain of Team Seven for a while when Kakashi was recovering, then again when Kakashi and Jiraiya were investigating the Akatsuki. He helped keep Naruto’s Kyuubi chakra under control while training in Senjutsu and developing the Rasen-shuriken. Yamato was on the mission with Gai to bring Naruto to safety, away from the war. Whilw they never really got alog, theu were both Kakashi’s closest living friends, after the loss of Asuma. They got along well enough and Gai almost liked annoying him as much as Kakashi did. Gai closed his eyes, shaking his head. If he had stayed there, perhaps Yamato could have been saved. Gai wondered if Yamato was Kakashi’s ex-lover. Maybe Yamato was the one he went to for physical comfort. Kakashi really had a thing for being tied up. He could imagine the way Yamato could have satisfied many of Kakashi’s erotic needs. It filled him with jealousy. No, he didn’t need to feel jealous. Gai could top that with practice and discipline.He wanted to be Kakashi’s best even if he was just a man sleeping with a man and didn’t really see himself as gay, despite ll his queerness and love for wearing polkadot and floral underwear. He couldn’t manipulate wood but he could string Kakashi up with rope expertly! After all, he taught Lee the Lotus, his own signature attack and the Lotus of the Leaf always blooms twice!

“Naruto?” Gai feared the worst.Had the sunny blond come across Sasuke and now one of them was dead? No, they left Naruto safely. Yamato was taken while insuring Naruto’s safety. Hound paused again.

“Safe. For now. There’s more.” He paused his sentences short and broken. “Anko.” The sudden silence became unbarable as if te had stood still, “She was kidnapped on a scouting patrol.” Gai tensed. He let out a sob.

“No.” He gasped and began to cry. “Who?” He couldn’t form words, “Why?” Anko wasn't a Jinchuriki so it wasn’t the Akatsuki. His eyes widened in realization. Anko had a strange tatoo, like the one Kakashi had told him about; Sasuke’s curse seal. Kakashi had learned how to seal Sasuke’s curse mark from the Fourth and Jiraiaya. He helped seal Anko’s seal when Orochimaru abandoned her.

“Yes.” Hound said gruffly, “It must be his disciples, either Kabuto or Sasuke. Perhaps someone else.” His tone softened, “I’m sorry, Gai. I know you two had a history.” Gai took a deep breath. He resolved himself.

“We must go find them.” He pushed off the ground, trying to throw Hound off. Hound grabbed Gai by the hair and pushed his cheek into the dirt, then growled.

“No.” He pressed his mask to Gai’s ear so he could hear him clearly over the rain, “We have no leads. A giant snake took Tenzo and all witnesses with Anko were murdered. That island was covered with giant creatures anyhow so its mothing to go on. We are assuming both were incidences are related, either Kabuto or Sasuke’s organization. We need to focus all resources on this war. The fate of the world depends on it! The full moon is two days away!”

“Kakashi.” Gai sobbed, mourning for his ex-love and Kakashi’s own lost bond. He worried about Anko;the torture she must be enduring. Though they never really consumated the relationship, Gai never really let go of the bond fully, not yet. He still considered her a friend. It was still so soon and for this to happen? Not like this.Kakashi felt the same way for his own missing kohai. Yamato was a previous experiment of Orochimaru’s as well, much like Anko was his previous plaything. For them both to have to face the disciples of their childhood tormentors.

Gai sobbed again as Kakashi, Hound, kept him in place. “Release me!” Gai cried for Kakashi whom had no choice but to break his ninja way. He had to find the pair and save them before Kakashi fully degressed. Not after Asuma, Kurenai and himself worked so hard to bury Kakashi’s anbu persona. Asuma was dead, Kurenai was on pregnancy leave. Yamato gone. Gai was the only one left. They could not go after their friends with the fate of the world on their shoulders and no infomation. This was everything that went against Kakashi’s ninja way. Gai knew, if all anbu including retirees like Kakashi, were called out, the village must be stepping up their need to settle unfinished business, hunting down rogue nin and anyone related. Their forces were spread as thinly as possible. Gai normally allowed himself to appear stupid, to dupe the enemy or laugh off a stressful situation but he knew the consequences of this war all too  .“Was it him? That took Yamato and Anko?”

“Unknown. Orochimaru is dead. Kabuto is missing.  Sasuke’s whereabouts are unknown.” Hound tensed against him, releasing him. Gai rolled to the side and drew his lover into his arms.

Kakashi, Hound, was covered in blood. Gai could smell the copper and a faint scent of ozone all over him, even as the rain washed it away. Kakashi’s body heat seeped through his thin uniform, his cloak gathered around them both on the forest floor. Gai knew how much Kakashi hated to kill ex-Konoha nin. It was a necessary evil. Orochimaru had taken enough nin with him during the revolt and others were provided by Danzo to him. Some of Root’s agents had fled in search of Kabuto in rebellion. Other deemed it their mission to kill Sasuke. Kakashi slumped on top of him, defeated. He ached to be touched, to forget. He needed release. He needed sokeone to make him feel something as his world shattered around him. He clung to Gai desperately.

All this after losing Asuma and Jiraiya. Kakashi had died during the pain attack. It had wrenched his heart to know this. Team Gai had barely gotten back to the village to witness the destruction. He hadn't been there in time for Kakashi, for anyone. He wondered if Kakashi knew he had tried to make it once they realized the village was under attack. Kakashi lay dead in another man's arms. Gai didn’t even get to say goodbye. When everyone was brought back to life he swore he would confess before the flames of his youth had burned out. He hadn’t until a few days ago. Had he even told Kakashi he loved him? Would it mock the memory of Anko to do so now? “Kakashi, I-”

Gai was cut off suddenly by a hand over his mouth. Kakashi, Hound, pushed him against a tree. The black and red porcelain mask reminiscent of a haunting dog, stared down at him. Kakashi threw his cloak on the floor and pressed himself to Gai. They ground against each other, hands roving as they sought friction. He pulled Gai down, attempting to thrust u into him in confusion, like a wild animal. He rolled them over onto the cloak, grinding again before rolling once more, bringing Gai onto his lap, his own back to the tree. His hands tugged, fingers digging in everywhere, pulling at the spandex to get it off. Gai froze for a moment, thinking. Those hands continued to pull, then Gai compiled, pulling his invisible zipper down. Kakashi needed him and he was willing to comply only if it would bring him back to himself.

As the spandex reached his waist, Kakashi dropped his tactical vest and unfastened his own leg bindings. Gai could feel the warm wind on his exposed, wet skin as cool rain continued to pepper his flesh with cold kisses. His skin prickled and he was suddenly very aware of the exposure, not that he cared right now. Hound pulled his gloves off next then took hold of Gai's erection. Gai leaned forward into the touch, thrusting up. His hips rose with a gasp as his lap came down onto Hound. He was okay with this, so long as Hound treated him as respectfully as Kakashi.

Gai slid his warm, rough hands under the anbu’s shirt and stroked his erect nipples, taking in the goose bumps under his fingers that scattered across Hound’s chest at his touch. Hound hissed as Gai lifted his shirt and suckled his chest, devouring a nipple. He growled, pressing himself between Gai’s ass cheeks. Gai ground back against him, enjoying the friction as Hound spread Gai’s precum as a lubricant on Gai's cock. Hound dug his fingers into Gal's ass and straightened, pulling back into a crouch, aligning their erections between them. Gai was happy his spandex was in the way. Hound was not nearly a patient or gentle as Kakashi. Though he was willing to give himself completely to Kakashi, he would rather not surrender his ass to Hound. Kakashi would never hurt him but Hound had nearly killed him once.for sneaking up on him in the village when they were teenagers. He could not trust to walk away from this encounter unharmed. Still, Kakashi needed him and Gai was never one to back down from a challenge. He could endure this. He would endure this. He would enjoy it as well.

Hound pressed his shoulders and back into the tree and bucked up, rubbing their balls and cocks together. He sat on the balls of his feet, taking their combined weight and grinding hard and slow into Gai. His fingers dug into the spandex, seeking Gai's entrance. Gai was glad he came prepared. He leaned back and smirked as he reached into the pocket of his vest, revealing a scroll. If Kakashi had refused to speak with him, he brought basic restraints. He tucked a few extra items incase Kakashi had liked the idea. He would hold him until they worked things out. If Kakashi was in the mood though, he would tame him.

This version of Kakashi, was not something new to Gai, only something new sexually. He knew what anbu Kakashi was like. Gai had retrieved Kakashi on solo missions before, injured or exhausted, delusional. Hound was not like Kakashi. Hound was dangerous, sadistic, violent, antisocial. Beneath all the walls and mental barriers, Gai knew tha Hound was Kakashi; sensitive, masochistic, self-destructive, lonely. Kakashi was in there and Gai would bring him back again. When Hound leaned back against the tree, letting Gai lead the pace, Gai made a hand seal and released the scroll. Click, cpick, click. Gai made quick work of Chakra surpressing ankle and wrist cuffs. Hound straightened as he felt Gai’s fingers slip around his neck. The snap and clink of a quick release belt roused him from his trance but only slightly. Gai pulled the leash down and behind Hound in one quick movement. He pressed Hound up against the tree, slamming him back. Gai flicked his wrists and ninja wire coiled around Hound, pinning him to the tree.

Hound snarled and Gai saw the flicker of red behind the mask, the sharingan activating. He smiled and covered Kakashi’s eye with an eye patch over the porcelain mask. “Hmm.. I should have brought a barmaid’s dress to match your pirate eye patch.” Gai shrugged, “No matter.” Kakashi chuckled darkly. He seethed, keeping his dark thoughts to himself as Gai slipped a separator bar behind him, sliding it between his shoulders to clip into the collar. Gai was aware of the killing intent being flared at him, as well as a deep seated lust. “Be a good boy, Kakashi and I’ll take care of you.” He clicked the wrist restraints onto Kakashi and Hound allowed him to clip them to the bar. Next he brought Kakashi’s knees up and clipped his ankles to the last rings of the bar. Hound moaned as he flexed his muscles, relaxing and settling into the position.

Lightning thundered and the rain poured down on them, the tree providing minimal shelter. Gai stood back, admiring his work as he replaced his uniform for warmth. Hound’s shirt was still pulled up over one nipple, his pants slung low on his hips. His cock stood at attention on full display, peeking out from his pants. Gai wrapped his hand behind Kakashi's waist and tangled a hand in the leash around Hound’s neck. It was still behind his back. He held it and tugged, snapping Hound’s head back against the tree. Gai would not be removinf the mask soon  as ot protected him from being bitten. Gai stood between his spread thighs and pressed himself against Hound. Hound shivered, leaning into the touch. “Do you like my warmth?” Hound stayed silent. Gai smiled softly and pressed himself to Hound’s ear, “You must be cold. I can warm you.” He sucked and bit slowly behind it as he pulled the leash harder. He slid a hand around Hound’s cock, grasping firmly with a slow twist, “I can take good care of you. I will make you forget. I can release you of these emotions. Just tell me you want this.” Hound’s cock twitched and he thrust into Gai’s hand. Gai released the ninja wire and Hound fell to his knees in a heap, only for Gai to snap the lines again, manipulating them differently. He released Hound’s feet and strung him up so they were supported by wire that came down from the branches like stirrups. His hands slid down Hound’s shoulders, chest and thighs lovingly, rubbing vigorously to warm him. He tugged down Hound’s pants, removed them and resecured a sandal in each stirrup. “No one is out here with us. If you continue to refuse my questions I will assume your lack of a response as consent.” Hound’s breath hitched as Gai sucked his fingers. He rubbed his thumb on Hound’s puckered entrance. Gai dropped to his knees, pressing his lips to kiss Kakashi's thigh as he breached him with two fingers. Hound pulled against the leash but Gai held it fast. His fingers were wet, his saliva cold but fingers warm. The night was chilly with the rain but the wind blew warmly against his naked skin, a contrast to the cool rain showering them. Gai ran his fingers through his own hair, tugging the leash as he did so. He smiled warmly at Kakashi through his lashes, unable to see him beneath the cold expression of Hound’s mask. He pressed himself against him and kissed his exposed chest, breathing Kakashi in deeply. Now that the blood was washing away he could tell none of it was Kakashi’s. He looked his lover ovee for injuries then slipped his free hand all over, seeking injuries. He kept Hound distracted, thrusting and scissoring his fingers in his ass. Kakashi moaned, his head rolling back, no oonger resisting the pull. Gai released the tension on the leash a bit as a reward. Hound was trying to resist, biting back his moans and qighs or pleasure but Gai knew exactly where to touch, how to touch. Gai bworship him, suckling his balls, kissing his thighs, pinching and groping his ass. He spread Hound wide with little resistance and slid his tongue sharply within in, thrusting and tasting. Hound cried out at the touch, pressing himself painfully against Gai, arching his back. Gai grabbed his ass cheeks hard as he spread him, fucking Kakashi with his tongue. He loved how Kakashi tasted, sweet and salty like peanut butter. He moaned into the feel of Kakashi squirming around him, suddenly needing to press a finger in again. He pressed his thumbs in from where he squeezed Hound's thighs and moaned as Hound tightened around the digit. Gai enjoyed the texture, the taste, the feel of muscle clenching around him, twisting and biting into his thumbs to the hilt and trying to pull him in further. Soon he removed his thumbs and slipped three fingers in there with no lubrication. Hound was pressing down onto his hand, seeking more. Gai smiled up at the single grey eye behind the mask and began to pump Kakashi's cock hard and slow, ignoring the head as he spiraled up and down. Kakashi may be more reserved during foreplay but Hound was quite the little slut. Kakashi was sweating as he fought the restraints, trying to get as much of Gai into himself as he could. He needed more. He wanted more. It seemed the more he fought, the gentler and slower Gai got. He began to growl and snarl in frustration when Gai pulled away. He bucked up, trying to get his cock into Gai’s mouth forcefullym, his ass on Gai's face again, any stimulation he could reach. He was shivering from the cold, thighs straining with force. Gai chuckled and leaned down to take lubricant from the scroll. He pressed his thumb into Hound slowly, earning a grunt.

“You want this?” Gai grasped himself, cupping his balls and cock in his hand through the spandex. “I don’t think you’ve been a good enough boy yet.” He pulled the release for the wire and let Hound fall the few feet to the floor, into a heap with a grunt. Gai snapped the leash, tightening it. He pulled Hound forward, making him straighten on his knees. “Why don’t I remove this.” He reached forward to remove the porcelain mask and Hound began to thrash. “Okay, Kakashi.” Gai straightened up, releasing the leash a bit, “I have never made you remove your mask and I will not do it now.” He patted the wet, silky locks of Kakashi’s hair softly. “I will give you a bone, dog, if you want it.” Gai smiled softly. He really hoed he was doing the right thing and would bring Kakashi back to his senses. He had never fucked outside in the rain before. He was also never so vulgar in bed. He eyed the twitch of Kakashi's straining cock whenever he degraded him. Still sex in the rain, to Gai, was romantic, even in a storm like this one. He could learn to enjoy and appreciate Kakashi’s wildness.

“Stay, boy.” Gai didn’t miss the whimper Kakashi released. Gai was really enjoying this new role as Kakashi played along. He tied his red hataiate around Hound’s mask, covering his eye and eye patch. It looked nice against the white, black and red. He wondered if Kakashi had let someone do this before. He was suddenly jealous of the missing Yamato, aware of their closeness when Kakashi was in anbu. He wondered if they had been lovers. Yamato had the mokaton and Kakashi loved to be restrained but only in the bedroom, never when compromise on a mission. Perhaps it was something learned from interrogation training or on a compromised mission. Gai didn't want to think about it. He wondered what was worse, his jealousy that someone else may have had his lover this way, or his rage that someone may have taken Kakashi by force. He could never truly be cruel to Kakashi. Never.

Gai took the leash and pulled Hound down, his face to the floor. Hound complied and waited, forehead to the floor, a perfect submissive position. Gai released the leash’s tension. He stepped out of his spandex and returned to the discarded cloak. He lay down, using his jounin vet as a pillow, taking hold of the leash once more. “Come.” He snapped the leash gently and Hound crawled to him, settling over his legs. Hound pressed his nose to his crotch and inhaled deeply as Gai tightened the leash. He grabbed Hound by the ass and guided his thighs to either side of his own face. Gai leaned up and began to taste him gently again, licking and suckling Hound’s thighs. He would have enjoyed Hound going down on him if it wasn't for the mask. Besides, this was for Kakashi and he would please his friend and lover. He pulled the leash gently, making Hound arch his back, spreading his thighs wider. Gai drank the rain that ran into his mouth from Hound’s pale skin, bathing him with his tongue like a cat. Hound tried to press against Gai, to direct him to his neglected cock and ass. Gai growled giving him a stern look. “Do not move, pet. Patience.”

Gai spanked Hound’s thigh, earning a yelp. He dug a hand into either of Hound’s thighs and spread him, using his strength to lift him over his face and drove his tongue in. Hound gasped and whimpered, trying to stay still. That mask glared down at him and Gai cracked the leash like a whip, snapping his head up. “Good boy.” Gai cooed and brought a hand up to slip a cock and ball device onto Hound. Hound gasped at the sudden tension, earning a smile from Gai. Gai’s hair fell back out of his face as he arched up, enjoying Kakashi’s lack of control. He slipped three fingers inside him once more and watched as Hound came undone, thrusting and thrashing while Gai sucked the head of his cock. He began to moan Gai’s name as Gai pulled the leash, choking him as his back arched and his head fell back. His hips ground up and down, seeking friction and release. Gai sat up a bit between his thighs and pressed up, repositioning Hound over him as he sucked him down hard. Hound thrusted up sharply, digging his cock into Gai’s throat with a gasp. Gai coughed and pulled back. He slid his fingers out of Hound and grabbed his ass, sliding his thumbs back into him. He pulled Hound’s ass down, keeping him trapped against his abs. He needed to keep hi under control. He continued to stroke him, inside his ass with his thumbs and his cock with his lips and tongue. Kakashi whimpered softly, melting into Gai’s body heat. Gai moaned softly, enjoying the taste of his lover’s juices on his tongue. Pleasuring Kakashi was nearly as good as receiving it. Kakashi, Hound, was close. His body trembled, and Gai could taste the sweet nectar that always came before the bitterness. Gai wrapped his hands around Hound’s calves, allowing him more movement to grind but not enough to choke Gai again as his thrusting became more erratic. He growled as Gai pulled away completely once more.

Gai pushed Hound back down onto his thighs. “Now, if you want this,” Gai lubed his cock up and slipped a cock ring on. He wanted this to last. He pressed himself up, presenting himself to Hound, “Please me.” He pulled the leash and Hound was jerked forward, falling face first onto Gai’s chest. He straightened finding himself centered on Gai’s hips. Gai smiled softly, releasing the leash. He would be patient. “Do you like to please me, Kakashi?” Hound glared at him through the mask. Gai tugged, straightening him up. Gai shuffled back, leaning up against the tree. He spread his legs slightly as he sat up, Hound falling further into his lap. He slid his hands behind Hound’s back, tugging the leash again, causing Hound to arch against him. Gai lashed the leash around one of his own ankles to secure it, unwilling to give Hound any space to fight or run. He repositioned Hound, spreading his thighs. “Don’t please me then, please yourself.” He positioned his slickened cock at Hound’s entrance, rubbing the head teasingly. He would let Kakashi decide if he still wanted this. Hound looked away. When Gai did not move, Hound’s head slid back to face him, eyes sliding over a moment later. He seemed to assess the situation before accepting Gai.

Before another moment passed, he was roughly taking himself, not stopping until he was full seated on Gai. He watched Gai as if searching for a sign of weakness, challenging him. Gai watched defiantly, chin on the air. Gai secretly hit the inside of his bottom lip, refusing the be the first to cry out. He could feel the blood rushing to his hips and cock, holding back a shiver. Kakashi, Hound, took him too quickly for his liking. He pulled back, holding Hound still, then repositioned himself. Gai took the leash once more and wound it tightly, drawing Kakashi into his lap. He gathered Kakashi in his arms, a thigh over each of his elbows. He raised Kakashi and got onto his knees, spreading Hound wide, then entered him dynamically, a smug smirk on his face at the pun. He had to say it. “Dynamic entry!”

Hound cried out, winded, as Gai plowed into him relentlessly without mercy. He pun them, lifting Hound and pressed him to the tree. Hound pressed back against him, enjoying the warmth from Gai’s hard, muscular body, his cock digging between their flexing muscles. Finally he was getting what he sought Gai for. He didn’t want a conversation. He wanted the brute to take him and ravage him until he could feel nothing else  but pleasure roaring through his body. “Gai!” He whimpered, throwing his head back. “More!” Gai tightened the leash and Hound cried out, spreading his thighs wider. Gai slid his chin between the mask and Hound’s shoulder and nibbled his neck and ear, slowing his pace but taking Hound hard and slow, grinding at the end of each thrust before pulling out slowly again. He hooked Hound’s ankles over his shoulders and pinned him between himself and the tree, picking up the pace once more. Hound choked down a cry, trying to regain control. The pleasure came fast but release would not come with the cockring on. He clawed at the bark of the tree, twisting his hips. He needed to be released! Now! He growled and pressed against Gai, squeezing every time he was filled with Gai’s thick cock. He tried to throw Gai’s rhythm out of sync and found himself wanting to submit, trying to force himself further onto Gai. “Harder!” He whimpered in frustration and Gai dug his nails into his flesh, running them up under the back of his shirt. Gai sucked and bit his chest, twisting and sucking his nipples alternately. Hound whined in agony, body consumed by lust.

Gai suddenly pulled away once more, this time bringing Hound back onto his feet. He whimpered and sobbed in agony. He needed the warmth, the touch of that rock hard body spreading him, taking him, consuming him. Gai left uim on unsteady, shaking legs against the tree. He was suddenly spun around and taken hard again as Gai bit into his shoulder, just under the fabric of his sleeveless shirt. The bark of the tree dug into his skin as he braced himself against the impact, crying out at the intensity. Gai slid his hands around Hound in an embrace, sharing his warmth. He pumped Hound’s cock, the other hand’s fingers digging painfully into his hip whenever he pulled out, only to squeeze when he entered again. Gai was pulling out slowly and re-entering hard, twisting on the way out and grinding when he hit the sweet spot inside that made Kakashi squeal. Gai smiled as his wolf was once again a little rabbit, squealing for mercy at his predator’s hands. Gai pressed in hard and pinned him to the tree, stilling there when Hound was so close to coming. He held Hound there, unmoving. Hound froze, his mind reeling. He whimpered when Gai didn’t move.

“C’mon, Kakashi. If you want me, please me.” Gai commanded, tugging the leash, bring it on his fist tightly. He leaned forward and licked Kakashi from his shoulder to his ear slowly. Kakashi shivered against him. “C’mon, Kakashi. Take yourself on my cock.” Hound clamped his eyes shut, his head falling back to Gai’s shoulder as he shivered once more. Gai squeezed the base of his cock. His legs buckled as he shook. If it wasn’t for the cockring he would have came on the spot. Gai took a deep breath and pulled back, pulling out. Hound whimpered and fell. He curled up into a ball, shaking and shivering. “Please. More.” He begged. “Let me cum. Please.”

Gai pulled Hound’s hips up to his own, the porcelain mask and Hound's cheek and shoulder rolled to the side on the floor protectively. Gai slid a thigh over Hound’s back and hooked his ankle under Hound’s chin and throat. He twisted, locking Kakashi in a hold before entering him again. Hound cried out in agony, a mix of pain and pleasure when Gai pulled the leash, entering him roughly. He dropped to his knees to make Kakashi more comfortable. He wanted to dominate him not injure him. Kakashi squealed as Gai lifted his thigh over an elbow and struck his prostate. He felt exposed, lying on his right shoulder, ass in the air, thighs spread wide, bound, half naked. He loved every minute of it.Gai was not afraid to be rough, so long as it left no lasting damage. He plowed into Kakashi again and again, hearing their bodies smack above the rain and thunder. Kakashi moaned and sighed, sobbing as he was taken roughly. He tried to curl into a ball and Gai hooked his left ankle into the spreader bar once more. He tugged the leash and secured it as well, painfully bending Kakashi into an arch. “Yes!” He whimpered. He sobbed, he begged, he moaned. His body tingled from head to toe. The oube had long ago rinsed off in the rain and he could feel the friction everytime Gai moved inside of him, stretching him, claiming him. He felt like his body and mind were coming apart, pain mixing with pleasure as Gai twisted his hips, literally screwing him. Gai tug his nails and fingers into his raised thigh, massaging and inflicting pain intermittently. His other hand pressed into Kakashi's abdomen, pressing in so Kakashi could feel more pressure. He could almost feel himself every time Kakashi clenched around his cock when he  was deep inside. He stroked Kakashi’s cock when he pulled out, only to slide his hands back up beneath his stomach. Gai set a steady pace and Kakashi, Hound, slipped in and out of subspace.

The pleasure was overwhelming for Kakashi. His cock throbbed painfully as he babbled incoherently. He was laughing and crying, begging for more and uttering threats. He hated Gai. He loved Gai. He wanted to kill him for this violation. He wanted to fuck him senseless. Gai was his saviour, his murderer, his angel, his devil, his saint and his god of death. Gai spanked him and pulled the leash intermittently. He pressed a thumb into Hound’s ass with a grunt, his cock deep within Hound and Hound screamed as pain and pleasure intensified beyond his comrehension. His body dripped from sweat and if it wasn’t for Gai’s hold on his body, the bindings forcing his limbs in place, Hound would have fallen. His own cries and sighs sounded distant as his heartbeat rang in his ears. He lost track of time, hearing his own voice pleading over the wind, again and again, “Fuck me! Please, let me cum! Fuck me! Release me!”

Gai loosened the restraints, taking him gently to the floor. He pulled out of Kakashi, Hound, and took his spot again with his head on his jounin vest. The rain was settling down now. Kakashi lay in a heap, panting, rubbing his thighs together, seeking touch, seeking release. Hound sobbed and sighed, squirming. The head of his cock was red and swollen, weeping for release.

Gai gathered Kakashi into his arms and pulled the cloak around them. “That was nice.” Gai smiled, “But I want Kakashi back, Hound. Now.” Hound’s head snapped up to face his captor. Gai’s dark eyes seared him in the near full moonlight, smoldering with passion. It seemed Gai could look right into his soul. Gai removed his own cock ring and entered Kakashi again, gently this time. Gai brought their faces close together by tightening the leash. “Kakashi, you'd never let me do that in your right state of mind. You will come back to me.” Gai growled and licked inside his ear, “You will obey me, Hound. Release Kakashi.” Hound ground down on him, hard. Tears gathered in Gai’s eyes as he found the sensation, grinding into him. “Do you think you are the only one who hurts, who has lost a friend, someone they love?” Gai’s head fell back as he took Kakashi, Hound, slowly, pouring his emotions into it. His passion, his anger, his disappointment, his loneliness. He slid a hand up Kakashi’s chest and pulled him closer by his shirt. He kissed the cold, hard mask and cried, his sobs driving his thrusts harder. “I hate you, Hound. You are not the one I love. Give him back!” He pulled Hound against him, wrapping his arms around the small of his back, he grabbed Kakashi by the hand, lacing their fingers. He thrusted up into him as he looked him in the eye, “Give him back to me! I love him!” He kissed Kakashi on his bicep, just above the anbu tattoo, “I need you, Kakashi. Come back!” 'I’d die without you!’ “I’d die for you. Our springtime of youth has just begun. I want us to look into the sunset, together.”

Kakashi, or Hound, stared at him for a moment, expression blank. Gai looked like he would break. He hadn’t seen him like this since Kakashi nearly rejected his rivalry, since Lee and Gai made a pact prior to Lee’s surgery.

Gai smiled softly and released the snaps on the cockring and ball strap. He then reached up and removed the red hataiate and eye patch covering the mask, taking them off in one movement and faced the eyes of anbu Hound, ready to challenge fate. Gai could never back down fom a good challenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well how about that? A double chapter. Some bottom Kakashi. Some aggressive Gai. Genjutsu, negative-verse Kakashi, some m/m/m Hound/Gai/Kakashi is next but tune in next week for it. I don't know how dark I want the next chapter. It could be a bit disturbing but probably going to avoid it. We shall see. There is definitely going to be a power struggle for both Kakashi and Gai in the next one vs Hound.


	4. Exploration in the Springtime of Youth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In true Naruto anime style, here is a flashback featuring Gai/Anko AND Gai/Sukea (Kakashi in diguise as a reporter/photographer).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was orogonally a small Omake (side story) of the first time Kakashi noticed Gai romantically/sexually. It lead to me thinking about what if Kakashi HAD pursued Gai as Sukea like he was thinking he should have. It went on to a full on flashback in true Naruto style, right after an intense cliff hanger. I hope you enjoy this.
> 
> I have had the flu for two weeks and just couldn't get the next chapter as dark as I wanted to go. So while I work on that this week coming, please enjoy this sexy, kinda angsty little omake.

"Kakashi, my Eternal Rival!” Gai called out to him as he strolled through the village. Kakashi wore his anbu uniform, coming home straight from a mission. He didn’t care that everyone knew he was in anbu; his mask stuck off the side of his face as if he even needed to reveal who he was. Without a henge up his pale hair and skin gave him away to enemy nin. Some even mistook him for his father. Either way, people knew to fear him, his reputation and fierceness preceding him. Everyone but Gai anyways.

 

Gai was bouncing on his heels all around Kakashi, trying to get his attention. “Look at this! Watch what I can do!” The green clad idiot climbed on top of a shop table in the middle of the street and laid down on his belly. Kakashi only paused once he saw Gai’s feet rise backwards over the hyperactive man’s own head. Gai braced himself, palms down on the table, his hips raised and back arched, literally bent in half. Was that even humanly possible? He kept going, his feet continued over his head as he spread his legs a bit. In one fluid motion, Gai was spread eagle, supported on his forearms, his legs coming together, toes pointed out behind him. 

 

Kakashi swallowed hard as Gai did it again, glad that he always wore a mask as a blush crawled up his face to his ears. He pulled his scarf up around his ears a bit more to mask it and used his laziest tone of voice.

“Gai. I don’t think humans are meant to bend that way. Not live ones anyways.” Gai paused with his legs above his head, about to spread eagle. The position reminded Kakashi of one of the recent kills he had made. It both freaked him out and thrilled him that Gai could bend like that! Kakashi opened his orange book and brought it up to his nose, hiding the tremor in his hands. He untucked his scarf and pulled it over his mask to conceal his sudden nose bleed; ducking his head in embarrassment. Kakashi was shaken from his trance by Gai grabbing him from that position and lifting him into the air by his ankles and feet. Gai proceeded to walk through the streets, Kakashi sitting on his legs, ass being juggled by the soles of Gai's feet, paraded like a king on his throne. 

 

Kakashi sat there, confused for a moment. When had Gai ever give him an itch he failed to scratch? Especially when he needed to scratch! His two-man mission with cat was long and brutal and he was dying to decompress and unwind. He knew Gai could hit hard but when had he grown that strong and flexible at the same time? He was always muscular but now his body  was.so tonned. Gai was rather hot if he could move past the bowl cut.Their friends took notice of the commotion and joined in the parade; Kurenai, Asuma, always open to a little of Gai’s creative madness. Others watched in the crowd; Anko, Ebisu, Genma, Ibiki, Aoba, Hayate, Yugao, Raido. Didn’t any of these bums have work to do? Itachi strolled by with his little brother, Sasuke, also heading to the dango shop; Itachi’s favorite snack place. Toddler-Sasuke smiled and cheered the two-man circus on as they walked down the street. Just a Tuesday night in Konoha.

 

Anbu Cat, Tenzou, lurked in the shadows. Kakashi could hear him chuckling. This was the perfect revenge for stiffing Tenzou with all the mission reports. Served him right to be embarrassed by Gai.

He could just see Tenzou's smug grin under the cat mask. Kakashi would make his kohai pay for that insubordination. Kakashi frowned as Gai’s juggling reminded him of the awkward situation he was in, the thing Gai’s feet was doing to his behind. He just wanted to get down, maybe get a little wasted, possibly find some booty and pass out at home. That's why he stuck Tenzou with paperwork. Why did Gai always do this shit to him? Had the two of his best friends planned this public humiliation? As they reached their destination, the dango shop, Kakashi put his hands into a seal and flickered away.

 

Kakashi emerged from the bathroom of a tea house a block away. Anbu Cat was already at a table, maskless, his cloak gathered around him. He looked over his shoulder and ordered two miso soup to join the pot of tea. Kakashi always came here when avoiding Gai before making his way to the cenotaph. Kakashi sighed as he took the seat beside Tenzou at the bar. “Not you, too.”

“What?” The brunette huffed, “Hey, what did I do?” Tenzou pointed to himself innocently, “Senpai can be so cruel!” Tenzou ran his fingers through his hair, ruffling it slightly. It was only to his shoulders now, still cascading in waves of chocolate. He was thinking of cutting it shorter. His apprehension was still there as  he fidgeted, fingers twining in his hair. Kakashi enjoyed putting his kohai on the spot, to watch him squirm. With the mask, Tenzou was a deadly assassin but under it, just an awkward teenagee with little social experience, much like other Ex-Foundation members to come. 

 

Kakashi smiled again once he realized Tenzou had slipped his favourite brand of sake into the tea. It was warm and refreshing.

“You’re the best subordinate I’ve ever had.” Kakashi drank the tea down happily, putting his hand out for the bottle, which Tenzou passed him. 

“Thanks, Tenzou, you really are the best.” Tenzou blushed and drank his too hot refill of tea down, choking from the heat burning his throat. Kakashi passed him the flask of sake and he took a shot himself before passing it back. 

“I wish I had friends like yours,  Kakashi. You should really appreciate those bonds.” Kakashi snorted and Tenzou continued,  “I mean it! They really like you! If you have the ability to make friends, you should. You called me a friend. You saved me from Danzo. When are you going to save yourself?” Kakashi paused, then took another shot. 

 

The teashop owner paid no mind to the alcohol being passed back and forth in awkward silence. He knew better than to piss off a couple anbu, freshly back from a mission. Just like Kakashi, Tenzou didn’t fit in anywhere. He was literally a nameless killer, not even knowing his birthname, if he even had one. He was considered a freak. There were no wood users for over two or three generations, the first Hokage being the last. Tenzou was one of Orochimaru's playthings, an experiment, the only survivor of 50 other children. Later, he was “rescued” in Danzo’s in the Foundation, brainwashed until Kakashi awakened him to life and purpose outside of being a weapon. Even now, nearly an adult, he didn’t feel comfortable enough to mingle with the village. He was still the secret Mokuton user. Kakashi finished his soup and “tea” then slunk away, stiffing Tenzou with the bill as usual and made his way to the cenotaph. 

 

Kakashi’s whole team was gone and though he made a few new bonds, everyone he ‘loved’ was dead. His mother, his father, one to war, the other dishonour and depression. Then Obito, whom he never respected until the end, Rin his other team mate whom chose to die by his hand, dying to the one she loved, unrequitedly loved, in order to save the village. Minato and Kushina, died to save their newborn child and the village. The shinobi way; strength of mind, strength of will, duty to the village; protect; endure; kill; die. Why get close to anyone when they could  be next? Why break a heart by dying on someone? What was the point in people like Gai, Asuma, Kurenai and Tenzou taking pity on him? All shinobi were guaranteed a quick and violent death, the average lifespan being 30. Kakashi was barely 10 years from that, quickly approaching with the anbu lifestyle. All he wanted to do was fade out of existence and die with honour, another relic of the past wars like his father. 

 

“Kakashi.” Gai pouted when Kakashi came back to town, “Come eat dango with us.” He turned back and pushed his new date in front of Kakashi, presenting her. Kakashi frowned. It was one of his anbu mates, with wild purple hair and eyes to match. She was one of Orochimaru’s brats, until he left the village. Anko, the anbu with a two toned snake mask from T&I. Gai squeezed her hand and she laughed at him. “Kakashi meet my girlfr-” He trailed off as the silver haired man passed them. 

“Oh, you finally hit puberty. Good for you.”

“Gai, leave the man alone.” The purple pixie shrugged,”Seriously. There are more fun things we can do than bother Kakashi.” She leaned in to Gai’s side and whispered something in his ear. Gai shuddered as she licked him behind the ear, her ponytail blocking the view. Gai stiffened with a blush on his cheeks and pulled away as she squeezed his hand. Kakashi sighed. Fortunately, or unfortunately, this bullshit rivalry with Gai would go on for years to come. Gai was clearly insulted.

“No Anko, he is being rude! That is not how you address a lady when introduced!” Even Anko snorted at that one. Kunoichi yes, lady? Pfft! Gai shouted after his rival whom did not care. “Kakashi!”

 

Gai approached Kakashi cautiously, knowing how on edge Kakashi had been the last time he approached him this way; Kakashi had held a kunai to his throat! Then there was the mission where anbu took over, Kakashi and Itachi of all people, one a friend of Gai's and the other just a boy. He witnessed them slaughter all remaining enemy nin, the mildest of the jobs anbu did. Gai was rejected twice from joining anbu. He wasn’t cruel enough to be anbu. He would save Kakashi from this darkness. He would be Kakashi’s beacon of light! 

 

He observed his rival. When Kakashi was more relaxed, his book was more likely to be out. Today was not one of those days; all the more reason for Gai to approach him. Gai circled Kakashi and greeted him again. Kakashi continued to his apartment. He wasn’t even out of his anbu uniform yet, had barely entered the gates and had skipped out on filing a report, heading home instead of the anbu station. Kakashi sighed loudly, “Gai, I’m tired and you know I hate sweets. Why are you following me?” He paused pointing a thumb over his shoulder, “I thought you live that way. Are you going to hide in my bushes like when we were kids again? You are too old for this!” He pushed past Gai as Gai paused in his path, “Grow up already.”

“I have a girlfriend! Please acknowledge her like a gentleman!” He looked back at Anko, whom he had only been seeing for a few weeks. She crossed her arms and leaned against a wooden fence, the same aloofness to her stance that Kakashi  usually had. “I am enjoying the next stage of my eternal youth!”

“And?” Kakashi continued on, “I have fuck buddies. I don’t do relationships and neither do they.” Gai paused, his cheeks turning red. Gai was still saving himself for his special person! How could Kakashi do that and brag so easily about it! Had he no shame? Kakashi repeated himself, turning pages of his book. “I don’t do little boys, either, so stop riding my dick.”  Gai’s face turned redder. What was Kakashi implying?

“I’m not a little boy,” Kakashi scoffed as the joke went over Gai’s head like he knew it would. Gai animatedly pointed to himself. “I’m a chuunin!”

“So grow up, stalker.”

“Never!” Gai balled his fists as he shouted in the street, shaking with rage, “We are still but budding leaves in the springtime of our youth! And!” Gai rubbed the back of his head, speaking more quietly, for Gai anyways, “I live in that building, too! I just moved... years ago.” Kakashi forgot. Afterall, he was barely home anymore, always on missions or at the cenotaph. Gai moved here not long after his dad died protecting him, a victim of the eight gates. Now Kakashi remembered why he was always annoyed with Gai. Gai’s greatest attack would end in suicide. Anything past standard Taijutsu required forbidden techniques, while granting him strength, speed and endurance rendered him weaker the more he pushed himself, injuring his body as he pushed past human limits.  This left Gai open to attack and chakra exhaustion. Gai also liked to be the first to jump into a battle, always willing to sacrifice himself for others. He was definitely not someone to get close to. A good friend always watches your back;   a friend that volunteers as a meat shield is a dead friend. Kakashi did not handle that well. He was better off being friends with other anbu that had equally short lives or a risk of being kidnapped like Anko and Tenzou. Forget that, too. He pushed himself away from everyone, pushed them away from himself, waiting for each mission to be his last. His best friends, his only friends, were the dead whom he talked to at the cenotaph or haunted him in his dreams at night every time he used his only original jutsu, Chidori.

“Well, enjoy your evening, with your girlfriend, that you forgot at the dango shop, Gai-tan.” Gai shouted at him in anger.

“I am not a baby! I am tired of your attitude, Kakashi! Are we not friends?”

 

Kakashi grumbled and shunshin-ed the rest of the way. Gai frowned. He kicked a rock on the ground. He kicked it the rest of the way home, alone. He would try again tomorrow morning. He promised, he would try again and again until Kakashi stopped chasing the dead and embraced the living once more. Kakashi was an arrogant, genius little prick as a kid but a good rival and honest friend. He preferred that little asshole to this “mature” one. At least that Kakashi didn’t actively seek death every time he left the village gates. 

 

Months later, through the rumour mill, he found out Gai had tried to join anbu. Kakashi had a good laugh at it but was glad Gai failed. Gai was too soft, too defiant to orders. He leapt into danger, sacrificing himself for his friends at the drop of a pin. Gai had a big heart and a small brain. He would likely die on his first anbu mission. Kakashi was grateful the request was denied, twice.

 

It was a few years before the next wave of rumours. His friends were begging the hokage to release Kakashi from duty. Before Kakashi knew it, he was retired from the active roster and accepted being a jounin sensei. A request from the hokage was an order and he could not defy the hokage. It was a huge blow to his ego, going from anbu captain to your average Joe… jounin. He still did S-ranked missions but for the most part the Sandaime avoided calling upon his skills, trying to keep him near the village with C missions. Slowly, Kakashi warmed up to his now jounin friends again, taking two and four man squad missions with Asuma, Kurenai and Gai. It was all he could do to stave off his boredom between reading, napping and training. His friendship was not without incident.

 

One day as Kakashi was reading in a tree, by reading I mean sleeping with the orange coloured book on his face. He had discovered it tended to keep people at a distance, posing as a pervert that didn't care for his appearance. He adopted his old teammates habits of being late to.missions and letting things people said go over his head. He still kept his personal life as impersonal as he could. He could never adopt Obito’s hot blooded attitude or crybaby antics. He generally kept to himself.

 

However, last night he had a bit too much stress and sake, his bottled feelings coming loose and unleashing some anger on Gai’s on and off ‘girlfriend.’ He was angry, angry that Gai had taken his opportunity to die for the village, an honourable death. His hadn't had even a b-rank in ages as he didn’t have a team. He never wanted a team, never wanted to lead a team of idiot, snot-nosed brats to their doom, breaking his ninja way that he had adopted from Obito out of guilt and remorse more than friendship. The red eye he kept covered at all times was a reminder of that promise to preserve life. Unfortunately as a squad leader it meant preservation of his own life as well, to protect idiot noob teammates and clients on non-assassination missions. He still hadn't accepted his father’s career ending fall from grace, the same that got Obito killed. The burden was too much. Kakashi still existed only for the purpose of existing for people who cared about him without his consent. 

 

Something landed on his tree branch, making it bounce as cherry blossoms rained down on him. Kakashi tried to ignore the chakra signature at his feet. The green-spandex clad man was picking pink petals from his own hair as Kakashi lifted the book from his face to turn a page.

“Hey, Rival!” Gai pointed a finger at him, “How dare you! Your actions last night were unforgivable!” He looked up and noticed Gai had a raggedy looking bouquet of 24 long stem roses in his hand. They looked like the bouquet was thrown a few times. Gai must have been rejected. He threw the bouquet down on Kakashi, the roses’ petals scattering all over him as they slipped from their wrapping. Kakashi pinched the bridge of his nose, expecting the loud berating that would come next. At least it wasn’t garbage scratch that, garbage would be a reason to leave.

 

“What do you want now, Gai.” Kakashi snapped the pages of his book together and put it away. Gai leaned over him, his hands balled in fists. Kakashi could feel the branch vibrate with his anger. He chuckled to himself, “Don't tell me you got dumped by snake-girl.” Gai’s face turned red as he put his hands on his ears.

“Oh my god! You are the worst friend ever, I-!” Kakashi interrupted him.

“I’ve been telling you that for years! She dumps you all the time, anyways! What are you so worked up about?” It was no secret that he and the snake girl from T&I were still friends and Gai always seemed off during their breakups. Gai had always recovered just fine. It's not like he had slept with her even! Kakashi had just revealed the truth to her, of why Gai would never sleep with her, choosing to avoid the subject or delay it all together for all sorts of obscure reasons Anko whined about. Kakashi had just had enough of being the middle man, having Anko and Gai pinning for each other for years. Hell, even Kakashi had took a roll in the hay with Anko before she and Gai ever hooked up. The girl was sensitive, sadistic, clingy, aloof. She pulled you in, only push you away again. She was just a bit too much like himself for Kakashi to stick around. He didn’t give a fuck that she was now with his best friend. That was the strange part; Anko was not an easy girl. She did not get close and unlike Kakashi, she didn’t get around. She never felt like she could drop her guard and get close to anyone, just like Kakashi. So why was the beautiful snake girl with his stupid brute of a friend? He was overly emotional and passionate but also would never drop his chivalry and just fuck her already. Kakashi almost felt obligated to tell her why as he revealed Gai’s secret.

 

“How could you tell her that!” He turned away from Kakashi, his arms crossed over his jounin vest.

“What, Gai.” Kakashi felt disinterested as he sat up and swung his legs over the branch. The tree bounced as Gai sat down, a pout on his face as his eyebrows scrunched up. He was debating if Kakashi was lying or just pretended to not know anything. It was definitely the later. Gai's eyes flared with determination as he came to his resolve, smirking with a grunt before punching Kakashi out of the tree. Kakashi was glad they were up above the monument where most villagers didn’t pass. He fell over the white fence and into the flower garden. He blocked as Gai filled in a few more blows. He caught Gai’s hand and they wrestled on the ground, ripping up the vegetation. The flowers stained their clothes as their oils and juices pressed into their clothes, covering Gai and Kakashi in a million scents and colours. Kakashi took the upper hand, slamming Gai into the floor as he restrained him painfully. He turned Gai over, using Gai’s own wrist bandages to restrain him, pressing himself to Gai’s back. Gai gasped in pain but blushed as he felt his own semi hardness press into the soft earth below. Why did fighting Kakashi seem to always do that to him now? Why did it arouse him to pinned beneath the other man? This never happened on the battlefield to Gai. It only ever happened with Kakashi. He shrugged it off as a consequence of youth. He was celibate after all.

 

Gai was seething with rage as Kakashi held him down. The sweet scent of flowers and the musk of their sweat made him feel euphoric in his rage, his body abuzz with a tingle. It was like he could feel Kakashi’s chakra mingling with his own, pulsing and bubbling over his skin, his nerves on fire where Kakashi’s body pressed against him. They shared a chakra affinity. That must be the reason.

 

“Cut the shit, Gai! Spill it!” Kakashi growled, pressing Gai’s face into chamomile, the rose petals he had thrown at Kakashi spilled around them in the tussle. He looked at Kakashi over his shoulder, the cherry blossoms still in those long silver locks. Kakashi’s beauty was distracting him from his purpose for confronting the man. Wait, what? No. He loved Anko. Yes, that's why he was here, Anko!

“Why did you tell her?”

“What? Who?”

“Anko-san!” He growled, choosing to stare at the rose petals rather than Kakashi’s one exposed grey eye. The roses were for her and she rejected them because of what Kakashi said.

“What about Anko? She’s dumped you before, Gai, how am I responsible for-” Gai cut him off, speaking softly as the fight went out of him. 

“How could you tell her!” Kakashi paused, easing off the large man slightly.

“What?”

“Do not lie, Kakashi! You told her! You told Anko-san I am saving myself for my most precious person.” Oh. Ooh! Right, right. He had enough of the middle man shit and told Anko some truths about his stupid, chival, virginal friend.

“Gai, it's not nice to start a relationship when you aren’t finished with your previous one. You should make your intentions known like a gentleman. Just how many times have you two lead  each other on?” Kakashi let go and sat up on his heels, still straddling Gai incase the man made a move to hit him again. “Seriously, we are all adults now. Did you think she could wait forever? Does she even want a long-term thing with you? Commitment is your kink, right?”

 

Kakashi heard Gai sob into the roses. He watched Gai’s hands grasping at the crushed, red petals, gathering them needlessly. Kakashi didn’t even know if Gai and Anko were a thing right now or not. Gai obviously wanted it to be a thing. He had stopped caring so long ago. Kakashi sighed, rolling his eyes, “Gai, look, I’m sorry. You're both my friends but what did you expect? What did she say to you?”

“She said,” He stammered, folding his arms and cupping his face in the folds of his elbow, “She said I didn’t think she was important enough. She said I must be cheating, that I have someone else I’m inlove with. She doesn't believe she is the only one I've ever dated.” He wouldn't reveal that Anko had laughed at him for this fact, either intentionally or out of spite. She broke his heart again and this blow was deeper than before.

“Is it true?” Kakashi rubbed Gai’s shoulders, genuinely feeling bad for his longest friend. He found himself slightly distracted as he waited for Gai’s reply. Gai’s body tensed instead of relaxing, his butt brushing Kakashi’s cock. Kakashi stiffened, then climbed off his friend before it could be too obvious. When had Gai's body gotten so broad, so hard? No wonder Anko was pissed. If Gai wasn't, well, Gai, Kakashi would totally hit that! The sexual frustration must be getting to the girl!

 

They sat up and Kakashi picked flowers out of Gai's hair as Gai did the same, looking past Kakashi and down at their knees as they folded their legs and faced each other. Gai tried to make eye contact but then he realized he had actually clocked Kakashi pretty good, a black eyes forming before him on his friend’s face. He looked away once more.

“I am not with anyone else, Kakashi.” He shook his head. “There is no other woman. There never has been.” He frowned,eyebrows furrowed in concentration once more. Kakashi sighed. “I mean, there have been other opportunities but I have not pursued them.”

“Gai,” He paused, minding his tone, “Anyone who can’t wait until you are ready for sex, isn’t worth your time or your tears.” His eyes crinkled softly as he watched his friend with concern, “That’s what I told Anko. I didn’t say you were abstinent.nI said she should be patient or quit leading you on.” Gai went quiet for a moment, still twisting rose petals between his thumbs, the red juices staining his hands. He nodded, slowly, then more enthusiastically.

“Thank you, Kakashi.” Gai smiled softly, then wipes his tears before giving a thumbs up and his best smile, “Thank you for your support!” Kakashi looked away, feeling guilty as he thought of something else to say. He wanted to compliment Gai on his strength  of character, hs loyalty, to advise him to be true to himself, maybe give him 'the talk.’ Like that, he stood up and was gone. 

 

Kakashi reached for his friend, then watched his back go as he questioned his judgement. He meticulously picked up all the rose petals and took them home. He needed to apologize to his other friend and old classmate, Anko. Why did he even feel he had to fix this? Why did he feel he didn’t want to fix this just as strongly? Kakashi took the petals home. They would make good potpourri with the cherry blossoms. Another reminder of why he stayed away from people. Still, one feeling from last night he talked to Anko had nagged at him. Jealousy. He was afraid of losing Gai. He swallowed it down. He didn't do relationships. Gai only did relationships. He was better of with Anko. Kakashi sighed in relief. He spared himself from giving Gai 'the talk’ once again. Which was a good thing because a hot and bothered Kakashi, was an off topic, wanton Kakashi and he could have none of that with his friend. Still, if Gai had someone else, some nagging feeling in Kakashi wanted to know who it was. He was tired of seeing Gai get his heart broken. Yes, they must be what pulled at his heartstrings. Maybe he’d wait it out until it happened again. He had to give Gai time to sort his own shit out. Why did he care what Gai did anyways?

 

Kakashi brushed off the incident and went back to his life. He had refused to take on a genin quad, preferring solo missions. No one had the team work he expected of them to survive. Kakashi hated having anyone die on him, since he lost Obito. At least Anbu were well trained and had a higher survivability rate under his command. Now he was less likely  to kill anyone on missions, mostly confined to the village. It was wracking his nerves. He had no choice but to interact with the village and became friendlier towards Gai once more, accepting his challenges. He had still recognized their rivalry and picked out a student from the academy for Gai to take on as a sensei. He was like Gai; a 'loser” with no talent, no ninjutsu, no genjutsu; just an iron will and determination. He never told Gai it was a thank you for trying to make him appreciate life a little more. 

 

Kakashi still had his moments where he was the man Gai used to know. He seemed to be trying instead of resenting people he suspected got him kicked from anbu. Kakashi finally accepted a team; Naruto, cookie jar to a demon; Sakura a kunoichi with no drive or talent there solely for plot development as Jiraiya would say; and Sasuke, the last Uchiha and only other person with the sharingan still alive and loyal to the village, for the time being. They were the rowdy unpredictable bunch. Yamato/Tenzou was semi-retired from Anbu, leading Team Seven temporarily, with Sai replacing Sasuke. Other times on a three-man squad with Sai and Anko; the other ex-Foundation members. Kakashi warmed up to people once more but the darkness always clung him like a shadow, until the night consumed it. Sometimes he thought the night would finally swallow him whole. He sometimes still embraced the dark.

 

Some time after he pranked the Rookie 9, with the help of Kiba and especially Team Gai, minus their sensei, Kakashi had decided to start going out as his cover persona, Sukea. Gai had caught him going down the steps of his apartment. No doubt Gai had seen him leave his own door in this outfit. He knew Gai normally tried to knock at his window around now so he tried to sneak out the door, like a civilian. Kakashi never used his front door. He was now cursing himself for using it as he felt Gai’s chakra searching him out and masked his own. ‘The one damn time…’ 

 

‘Sukea’ cleared his throat, his voice going up a few notches as he spoke in his soft, demure tone. “Um, ano, um. Maino-san, was is?” Gai crossed his hands over his chest, standing a few steps below Sukea, in his way.

“Maito Gai! I am Konoha’s beautiful wild blue-green beast, Maito Gai.” He looked Sukea over, “I see you left Kakashi’s floor.” Sukea’s eyes widened slightly as Gai continued, “Any friend of My Eternal Rival, Kakashi, is a friend of mine. You may call me Gai.” He turned slightly to the side, curling a biceps as he raised his thumb, his best smile on his face as he tried to poimt.to himself with the same thumb to the sky.

“Mm, okay, Gai-san.” Sukea looked sideways nervously, “Um I don’t live here. I was in  the village for work. I’m  sorry but, have you seen Hatake-san?” He smiled, “I was hoping to get an exclusive scoop on him again but he does not appear to be home.” He shrugged with a big smile, “My sources say he just got back from a mission and-” Gai sized him up, considering his words. Was this guy a spy? What was he doing stalking Kakashi? An ex-lover perhaps? Gai cut Sukea off with a sigh.

“I have not seen him. Usually I am the first to know of my rival’s presence in the village.” He could have sworn he felt Kakashi a few minutes ago. He turned away,“Maybe try the cenotaph. He usually goes there first thing after reporting to the missions desk.” Sukea seemed harmless enough but Gai was very protective of his friend. “However, if you are not a current resident of Konoha, despite your ex-black ops status, you will need an escort.” Sukea smiled nervously. Gai had looked into him since the last time 'Sukea’ was in the village. What could he possibly have found? “You should know this protocol as a former anbu under direct orders of the Hokage. By the way, the rest of your information was classified. Would you like me to help you find Kakashi? As your escort?” Sukea paused for a moment in surprise.

“Actually, it's been awhile since I lived in the village. Most of my friends were in anbu and their identities are also classified.” He rubbed his hands together in thought as they went down the stairs, “I’d like to do an article on Konoha's night life and was hoping Hatake-san was willing to extend our acquaintanceship.” Gai huffed at that. So Kakashi was Sukea's love interest. He had noticed Sukea’s umbrella and it was not wet which meant he was inside for a while. He must really be interested in Kakashi to wait so long. He obviously didn't know Kakashi that well, even for a stalker. Gai looked up at Kakashi’s hallway then continued down the stairs. Gai however never used umbrellas. What a whimp!

“No one knows what Kakashi’s nightlife is like.” Gai indulged Sukea. He wanted to get to know him and access if he was worthy of Kakashi's time. “Beside our challenges, he isn’t very social. Kakashi mostly keeps to himself, reading those books of his.” The those sounded derogatory. Gai pumped his fist, chest height, with determination, “No one knows Konoha’s Mighty Beast’s Eternal Rival like Maito Gai!” Sukea gasped in surprised pausing on the step. He then chuckled softly at the outburst. 

“Sorry, sorry Gai-san.” He covered his smile with his hands in embarrassment, “How rude of me. I, I’d be honoured to have you as my guide. I like your positive attitude. Gai gave a confident grin and shook Sukea’s hand unexpectedly. “Its settled then, Gai-san! Let’s just enjoy the nightlife. Let Kakashi rest when he comes back.” He pointed over his shoulder with his  thumb, “I left him a note on his door.” Gai looked over his shoulder with a wink and a grunt of affirmation.

“So long as you aren’t his lover looking to cheat on him with his best friend, hmmm?” Gai turned suddenly, giving Sukea a scowl. He could hear Sukea’s heart stop for a moment as he gulped. 

“Never! Infact, I’m a single, straight, Japanese man!” Gai smiled happily. 

“Okay my new friend, let's go!” 

 

Gai reached for Sukea's hand, taking it firmly and tugged him into a run to the club most of their generation frequented. Sukea smiled. Gai's hand was warm a firm in the cold fall air. He gathered his green wool coat with his free hand and trudged down the stairs after the larger shinobi. As they burst out the apartment door, Sukea pulled back a moment to open his umbrella, throwing Gai off balance for just a split second. He smiled softly at Gai who pulled him along, offering his umbrella with a shrug of  his shoulders, “We can share. I don’t mind!” Gai looked over his shoulder as the rain soaked his bangs. Sukea’s grey eyes sparkled under the street lights, his smile bright and genuine. He reminded Gai of somebody he knew long ago. In fact he wondered if Sukea had cousins in Konoha or if they met as children. The warmth in Sukea’s eyes made his heart skip a beat and he pulled Sukea once again, a big smile on his face.

“I’ll race you there!” Sukea chuckled. Gai’s brows wiggled excitedly in a range of emotions.

“I accept your challenge.” Gai ave s thumbs up, releasing Sukea’s hand. He grabbed a pebble from the ground, flicked it into the air and grabbed Sukea’s hand once more, tighter this time. The pebble hit the floor and Gai held the umbrella like a shield with Sukea holding it as well. The two of them ran, facing the rain together.

 

Gai pushed Sukea through the door of the Rusty Kunai, tapping him forward on the back between the shoulderblades. He then grabbed him into a one armed hug around the neck. “This is where all the young Jounin, Chuunin and Tokubetsu come to relax.” Gai and Sukea noticed some of ‘Gai’s friends’ in small groups around the place. Gai pointed some people out, introducing Sukea to a few others. Someone Gai didn't know had joined the crowd wearing Jounin blues and a vest, his turtleneck covering his chin. The strangest thing was the happuri faceplate he wore like the second Hokage. Sukea turned to Gai, recognizing his other best friend anywhere. He needed a distraction to avoid Tenzou. He pulled out a pack of tissues from his pocket and handed one to Gai. Really he was using these things as opportunities to cruise Gai, who was not taking the bait. “For your hair, Gai-san! You’re drenched.” Gai gave the tissue an eyebrow raise before accepting it and rubbing his hair. Sukea sighed internally. Gai kept missing his cruising signals. Maybe he shouldn’t have said he was straight. Sukea wanted to convince Gai to go somewhere else. What reason could he come up with though? He felt himself being pulled away before he could speak.

 

The “new guy” sat with Asuma, drowning himself in a bottle of sake while he droned on about a superior that picked on him relentlessly. “He just sits there while I do all the work! He even had me make him a bench while he just reads! I swear, he doesn’t appreciate me!” Gai chuckled. That sounded like he was talking about Kakashi! He released Sukea, plunking him down on a stool at the bar beside them and he scooped Asuma and 'the new guy’ into a hug. 

“Hello, my good friends! So one of you has seen Kakashi, hmm?” Gai smiled, his teeth glinting somehow in the pale light of the bar. Asuma sighed, sitting up as he got out of Gai’s embrace.

“Good, Gai, you’re here! You can take over for anbu Sour-Puss over here.” Tenzou tensed. It was cat, dammit and no one was supposed to know that! Confidentiality and all! Sukea was laughing hysterically on the inside as he smiled at the name. Why had he never thought about it before? Asuma continued, “He's whining about your boyfriend, I mean, Eternal Rival, again.” Asuma tugged his cigarettes out of his pocket and lit one, flicking his lighter quickly before pocketing the pair of items. He exiting the bar without looking back. Gai took Asuma’s seat, ordered a bottle of sake and looked between ‘the New Guy’ and Sukea. Gai put on his best ‘Nice Guy’ smile.

“Have we met?” New Guy stared at him like he had tentacles coming out of his head, which was the usual reaction most people had to Gai.

“Um, yeah, I’m Yamato.” Nothing. “Team Seven’s temporary captain until Kakashi and Jiraiya finish their investigations?” Still nothing. 

 

Yamato turned to Sukea, “Do you believe this guy?” He murmured, immediately recognizing his friend. Yamato’s head dropped to his chest, then he stuck out his arm robotically, taking Gai’s new bottle of sake on the counter and downing it. He gasped for air at the bottom of the bottle and slammed it onto the counter, signalling for another. “No, no way! Not this shit again!” Yamato, Tenzou, got up from the table, taking the new bottle of sake with him, “I may be a wood user but fuck, even I need a smoke.” Gai and Sukea watched him quietly waddle out of the bar and they both laughed as Gai opened their new sake bottle and poured them both a drink.

“Wow, that guy is fun to tense.” Sukea smiled. Gai chuckled, 

“We need to show him a good time when he gets back. I may have gone too far this time.” Sukea tapped their saucers together as he thought, You and me both.’ This was going to be a good night indeed. He was actually a little glad he ran into Gai now.

 

Kurenai and Asuma reentered the bar in a little while with Captain Yamato and Anko in tow. Gai looked around them, searching for his rival. He had still not spotted Kakashi. How unusual. The man was less antisocial these days and Gai wanted to issue a drinking challenge tonight! He looked around the club, noticing people starting to couple up and dance. The good thing about shinobi bars was that no one looked too hard at who you were with, whether your partner was male or female, no one really cared. Shinobi judged each other by talent and skill. The life of shinobi was just too short. People did gossip but that's all it ever was. Most shinobi were single and just up to whatever their partner for the night was comfortable with. Gai dabbled. Bit in that life but never went past his limits, never betrayed his levels of comfort.

 

Gai was on his fourth bottle as Sukea sipped slowly, taking in the scenery as they crowd watched. Genma was crowd surfing while his friend Raido stayed under him, moving through the crowd to prevent him from falling. The gatekeepers, Izumo and Kotetsu got too close on the dance floor for friends. They shared a glance and snuck off to the bathroom together. Gai shrugged, taking a sip from his bottle. He knew that would happen eventually. He looked over at Sukea who was quietly hiding behind his own sake saucer, reading the room. He was enjoyable the music, rocking side to side in a trance. His cheeks were slightly red from his drink as he finished his third. A brawl broke out between a civilian and some random chuunin, killing Gai’s buzz. Gai went up there in a flash and split them up, threatening to punish them both for killing the youthful vibe by making them submit to one of his grueling workouts. Both conceded, not liking the consequences. Gai could best them into submission and that was just as bad. Sukea chuckled at the incident and tried to slip away, to skimp Gai with the bill. Suddenly, that large palm was on his back and he was knocked forward, just to be grabbed by the green-spandex-ed brute again. “Hello my friend!” Gai smiled, “Ready to mingle on the dance floor?” Sukea froze for a second then nodded happily with a smile. “Good!” Gai roared over the music, “Let’s do this!” ‘Sukea’ went his own way respectfully once Gai had bumped into Anko. The two were getting handsy on the dance floor as Gai obviously forgot ‘his charge.’ He had no idea if the two were dating, again. From their body language, the way their hips ground and they made out, no doubt Gai finally met his 'special person.’ They were practically fucking before his eyes. For a scantily clad Kunoichi, Anko usually ignored most admirers of both sexes. Just like Kakashi, she seemed one way on the surface but very different when you got to know her. Anko was very serious and hid her inability to get close extremely well. She was a very good interrogator, one of the best recon shinobi and an expert in poisons. 

 

Kakashi tried not to watch as he went back to the bar for another drink on Gai's tab, this time some whisky. Gai kind of deserved it, taking him out  here then being all over Ankom wait, this wasn't a date! Then why did Sukea feel so disappointed? No, he was just too deep in character having been 'Sukea' quite often over the years for his hookups. He goal tonight was to go out and have fun with a random stranger, the way he had been doing of late. Gai was never a part of the arrangement. How did he manage to get tangled up being babysat by Gai. He looked over to Yamato, trying to communicate that he wanted to be handed off to him as his charge. He gave Yamato a signal to come over. The brown haired man sighed, getting up reluctantly.  He came over, noticing the slight frown on his face, the tension in his pursed lips. Kakashi itched to pull out his familiar orange novel and hide behind it, missing his mask. He loved the feel of the paper’s rough grains mixed with its softness, the way the spine molded to his hand, how his thumb could manipulate the pages with one hand. Watching Gai and Anko made his skin crawl. Was he, was he jealous? ‘No way!’ He shook his head. ‘Nope, nuh-ah!’ Yamato quirked an eyebrow. It was rare Kakashi showed this much emotion on his face, let alone one eye.

“Okay, tell me what the fuck this is about.” Yamato growled around his bottle of beer. He wasn’t going to waste his already shitty evejing pussyfooting around. He had enough of Kakashi’s shit for the oast week training Naruto. He gave ‘Sukea’ his best scary look and downed this drink as well. “I’m not very sober, thanks to dealing with you and Naruto all day. I still haven’t slept because of that sleepwalker! How could you just wear earplugs in your sleep!”

“We were safe in the village?”

“What kind of shinobi are you?” Yamato’s eyes were popping out of his head. They were red and strained. Sukea looked left and right before giving his friend and subordinate a dirty look.

“Do you think I dress like this for fun?” Yamato took in Sukea’s annoyed look, the scarf and the jacket over the jounin blues. He noticed the makeup. Yeah, he had seen Kakashi in this outfit before it was great when he pulled that prank on Team 7 the first time. He ruffled the curly, mousey-brown wig and smiled at the purple makeup hiding Kakashi’s scar. 

“Yeah, I do. The contacts are a nice touch.” He smiled as Kakashi pushed him onto a bar stool. “So, is this so you can ask Gai out without actually asking Gai out…” Yamato, unlike most of Kakashi’s acquaintances, knew Kakashi’s sexual orientation. They shared a dorm room in the Anbu barracks together for years, not to mention countless two-man missions together. Kakashi flashed him a death glare, controlling his killer intent, “Or not.” he finished and sighed, putting his bottle down.

“Tonight did not go according to plan.” Kakashi shoved his hands in his pockets and Yamato quirked a brow, “Gai thinks Sukea needs an escort.” Yamato choked on his drink, then burst out laughing. Sukea’s gaze constantly roamed the bar but his eyes kept coming back to Anko and Gai. Yamato noticed, following his gaze. He smiled at the word 'escort' knowing it meant many things.

“Wait you mean, he is babysitting you? Or is he hooking you up with my buddy, Anko.” He noticed the frown that twitched onto Kakashi's lips for a split second before his crafted smile was schooled back onto his face. Both Gai and Anko were both in peak physique, neither of them leaving their bodies to the imagination. 'Sukea’ watched the spiral and dips of their hips as the pair came together, twisting and thrusting, grinding to the music. Their hands roamed each other's backs and wrists. They kissed every so often when they made eye contact before pulling apart breathlessly. Surely they had to be banging behind closed doors. Gai went on to dance with other women but Anko kept finding him. The two got wilder as the night went on, bringing their flexibility into it. At some point Anko was stripping off her jacket, swinging it in the air. She stood on top of the soles of Gai’s feet, swaying seductively as Gai did a one finger handstand. He spun them and Anko nearly fell off, laughing as she took w bow before he eased her to the floor. The two shinobi partied as hard as they trained. Sukea barely heard Tenzou’s numerous ideas of how to ditch Gai. There was no way Kakashi was checking Gai out, not with that worried face and their history. He had already been with Anko. The three of them were friends and it was not likely Kakashi wanted Gai, given his history. Kakashi didn’t fuck around with friends. Heck, Kakashi barely even had any true close friends. He also didn't do relationships. That had never really changed.

“Uh, so make a shadow clone and have ‘Kakashi’ babysit you?” Yamato barely held in a laugh at that. Gai would just be all over him still. Sukea turned to him and pleaded with his eyes. Yamato hated when he did that. He wanted Yamato to do something stupid as a distraction. “Yamato, you know you are the only subordinate I have ever seen as my equal.”

“I’m not falling for that again and I'm never walking your dogs if they keep teaching you that shitty puppy face, Senpai. I’m not falling for it!” 

“Just distract him and I’ll leave.” They scowled at each other. The alcohol was making Yamato bold tonight. He shook his head, trying to sip from his empty bottle, “What, do you want me to pull a bonsai tree out of my ass!?”

“Yes! God, yes!” ‘Sukea’ laughed, slapping his hand on the bar, “That's perfect!”

“No!” Kakashi leaned forward and whispered in his ear.

“Tenzou, quick! Kiss me!” Sukea reached for the happuri to snag his friend closer and Yamato swatted him away.

“What? No!” Yamato pulled away and pointed an incredulous finger, face screwing up in rage. Kakashi gave him a look. It was an order. Yamato was having none of this tonight. He was off work, not on a mission! This was not life and death! He was about to argue when he was startled by a booming voice.

 

“Friends!” Gai popped up behind them, scaring them both out of the conversation. “Oi! Do you two know each other?” At the same time Yamato said 'yes’ Sukea said 'no.’ Then they said the opposite. Both looked at each other and said, “Classified.” Gai raised a monster brow at them and stepped back, crossing his hands over his chest.

“Alright, I can respect that what happens in anbu stays in anbu.” Gai shrugged, crossing his arms over his shoulder as the two former anbu exhaled. “Okay!” Gai pumped a fist in the air before pointing to the gathering crowd in the center of the club, “It's time to dance!” Gai spun and winked over his shoulder, throwing his hair back with a smile as his bangs swooshed over his forehead. He grabbed both of the ex-anbu by the hand and pulled them to the dance floor, walking on the tips of his toes through the crowd as he wiggled his ass to the beat suggestively. Sukea leaned over to Yamato, cupping his ear to whisper.

“Gai said he is straight.” Yamato’s large brown cat eyes slid over. He gasped as Kakashi, er, Sukea, continued, “Are you sure he’s straight? Cus I’m not.” Yamato rolled his eyes with a 'tch.’

Yamato shrugged. Kakashi knew his friend had a terrible ‘Gaydar.' The man was pretty much asexual from what Kakashi had witnessed anyway. At some point, Yamato had crawled back to the bar with Kurenai and Asuma, fully embarrassed for the night. He had his fingers extended like roots in five different glasses of water, to sober himself up. Flowers were growing out of his hair. That always drew an amused crowd. The brunette groaned. He would hear about this from Aoba and Genma for months to come. He could hear Anko laughing from across the room and sensed her familiar gaze on him. It was now or never for Sukea to escape his predator or make a move on his prey. If Kakashi failed this 'mission’ Yamato was going to give him a beatdown.

 

As Sukea tried to return to the crowd, he felt a strong arm slide around his waist. He gasped softly in surprise, sticking to his assumed persona. The familiar warmth and chakra presence made him unconsciously lean into the touch. Gai. He sighed, breathing in the scent of the other jounin. The alcohol must be loosening him up more than he thought if Gai was a comforting presence. Gai smelled of cheap sake, sweat, polyester and manliness with a hint of curry. It was a strange mix but so uniquely Gai. He stiffened as Gai pressed against him, hugging too tightly for.comfort. Kakashi could smell Gai’s arousal mixing with his own. Anko must have really gotten Gai worked up and now Kakashi was cursing his sense of smell. It was intoxicating. His head began to spin with all the bodies around him, drinking, gyrating to music, making out. This was why Kakashi didn’t go to clubs, not as himself anyways. The place was overwhelming with the scent of arousal and the hot, tight bodies of fellow shinobi around him. Being Sukea had advantages though Inuzuka clan members tended to be respectful of his privacy as they were with all shinobi. All Inuzuka knew the latest on who was fucking who yet not a single one had found a dead body in the village if it didn't concern them, like when Hayate was murdered by the sand village.

 

”Hey.” Gai hugged Sukea in an arm curl and laughed, pointing at Yamato as he directed the thinner man to the scene at the bar. It startled him out of his euphoria. “Check that out! That’s some very creative training you’ve got there, Tomato!”

“Yamato! Its Yamato for the fiftieth time tonight, Gai!” Yamato grumbled drunkenly, “Ya ma to!” He smacked his head on the bar counter with each syllable, leaving it there on the final bang. Sukea giggled softly, a hand to his lips. He failed at escaping Gai but watching Yamato embarrass himself was so worth it! Gai looked over at Sukea from over Sukea’s shoulder and smiled softly. Sukea seemed to freeze at that moment, caught in those deep brown eyes. Gai’s hair was brushed back, still slick from the rain and dancing.all night. He looked so handsome in that moment, eyes twinkling, chuckling softly. Sukea could feel him swaying to the music against his back as they both laughed with the crowd. Yamato made walnuts grow from his head and was eating them. Yamato gave the pair a scowl and went back to his party tricks, er, distraction tactics. Obviously Kakashi had asked for the distractions as a way to embarrass Yamato further tonight. He was not doing his best to escape Gai as intended, clearly. Sukea blushed as the music and possibly the drinks got them in synch. Maybe it was because Gai didn't recognize him, maybe it was just too long since his last roll in the hay for Kakashi to push the man away. Gai wrapped n arm around his waist unconsciously.and Kakashi didn't reject it. Normally when someone touched  him without permission he would flinch, fight, go into defensive mode and throw them or ram a finger into  their pressure points, especially when out in a crowd. Beside his jounin instincts, he knew when blending in as a civilian he looked handsome without his mask; slight in build and androgynous. He was seen as an easy target for both aggressive homophobic and dominant, aggressive men who slept with men. Gai was different. He trusted Gai. He may tease Gai and had years where he resented their friendship but Gai had been there for.jim, his North star and constant since he was a child. If Gai wasn't around, what would have kept Kakashi becoming like Danzo, Itachi, Orochimaru, Sasuke or even his own father, dead in a puddle of blood and reeking of sake for his six year old self to find. He hadn’t felt himself sinking against Gai, grinding himself all over Gai’s lap, reciprocating his movements. He loved the feeling of Gai’s hand rubbing circles on his hip under his jacket, palm pressing against his abdomen. It felt like Gai was honing his skills at the rasengan in his belly, the pressure building and coiling as Gai's body heat sink into him. Gai moaned softly, closing his eyes. The arm around Sukea's neck came to cup his chin, tilting it gently towards the man spooning jim on the dance floor. Their little squad had long since headed home and Sukea had not noticed. Sukea stiffened, as their noses brushed, his head shooting up with a gasp.

“G-Gai-san!” He corrected himself. Gai spun him around in his embrace. “I, I have to go but maybe,” Sukea looked away as Gai released him. He grabbed Gai's hands and placed them back on his hips. “Maybe we should go drinking again sometime, hmm?” He tickled Gai’s wrists, seeking to be released, knowing that was a sensitive spot on his friend. He used that trick to get Gai to release him while sparring. Gai scrunched up his monster brows as Sukea pulled away, heading to the door.

 

“Wait!” Gai reached out and grabbed his shoulder. “Dance with me again. Just one more song. Please.” Kakashi was a sucker for the big dummy, that was for sure. It was not the first time Kakashi reflected on how good Gai felt moving against him, pressing his hard body to his own. Gai had gotten strong, no longer the little looser and underdog. He thought back to when Gai challenged him, to his father's words that Gai may surpass Kakashi one day.  _ 'I am not trash. I will be a splendid shinobi.’ _ And now he was. Gai didn't know he was Kakashi. His thoughts ran together at once. Could he look at Gai the same way again if he didn’t put his foot down now? What if he liked being with Gai? Would he see him as Sukea or reveal himself as his friend? Wasn’t Gai straight? Wasn’t Gai with Anko? Did they have an open relationship? Was Gai even sexually active? How far would they both take this? What the fuck happened tonight? 

 

‘Well, fuck it!’ He reluctantly pulled away but his body turned slowly to Gai. He smiled and nodded at Gai. Gai raised a brow when Sukea walked towards him instead of leaving. As he walked past Gai, he grabbed his hand and lead him to one of the dark corners of the club. As soon as they hit the shadows, Sukea had his jacket off and Gai’s vest on the floor as well as his own. He pressed Gai to the wall gently, hands on his hips. He saw Gai’s eyes flicker with confusion and a sense of fondness as he looked Sukea over. Sukea turned, his bottom in Gai’s lap. “One dance.” Sukea smiled and Gai gave a curt nod and a murmur of approval. He hesitantly put his hands on Sukea's hips as the pressed together, dancing slowly to the music. Sukea took his hands and guided them all over his body, enjoying the roughness of Gai’s calloused hands on his bare skin. He felt Gai's warm breath against his collar and pulled it down, exposing his neck to Gai. So much for his sweet and innocent tactics. Kakashi wanted, no, needed to be touched. Gai trailed kisses on his neck as he gave him more access. Sukea gasped and sighed as they rocked, both seeking friction as Gai’s fingers played with the hem of his shirt. Sukea turned to face Gai as hey danced to the next song, hips twisting together as they suckled eachother's exposed flesh; more like fucking over the clothes slowly rather than dancing. Sukes moaned, his head falling back. So this is what Anko had and he didn’t. The brute as was passionate as he was kind. His fire movements were unyielding like when in battle yet held an edge.of.softness. his grip allowed Sukea to move away if he needed to, allowing him to choose to stay or escape. They kind of tilted their heads side to side as they panted, avoiding each other's gaze as they were both ‘straight Japanese men’ but obviously awkwardly experimenting straight Japanese men. Shinobi didn’t care anyways. No one seemed to notice them as this side of the club was a makeout spot. Sukea dipped his head back as Gai slid a hand up his back, under his shirt. The other wrapped around Sukea’s back and down his thigh. He sighed as Gai nuzzled his neck, his breath tickling him pleasantly. Gai swayed them back and forth to the music, gently adding pressure as Sukea’s knees shook and weakened. He never let anyone touch him this way. Sex was quick and rough, foreplay little more than preparation. He didn’t care if he was with a man or a woman so long as the orgasm to shut down his mind and impulses was mutual and came quickly. Then Kakashi would be back in his own bed with little chance for a repeat performance. 

 

Kakashi, Sukea, felt himself falling into bliss, wand wandering as the room faded away, his mind focusing only on what Gai was doing to him as his body reciprocated. He found himself relying on Gai to support him as his clung to him. He never knew he could get off on this kind of closeness, the heat in his body getting ready to spring from the way Gai touched, him, kissed him, rocked him. Gai, however, was trying to slow the pace that Sukea had not realized he set. Gai didn’t want to cum his his spandex, to walk home in shame with an obvious stain on his crotch. He was wondering if the smaller man would turn down the request to go home with him. If he did, would he accept that Gai was not interested in going all the way? Gai was still doing his beet to saye himself for his precious person. He enjoyed kissing, touching, foreplay, making out and oral sex, mutual mastbation. He just wasn’t ready for naked frotting or sex. His students were all jounin now and adults in their own right, probably starting to fool around themselves and yet he was still unsure of his future, forever in his early youth, the latest bloomer of their generation.

 

“Easy, little one.” Gai cooed in Sukea’s ear before giving a small kiss to the sensitive flesh beneath it. Sukea all but purred against him, his chest heaving as he panted. “One dance and then I’m turning in. You are welcome to join me.” Sukea’s eyes opened and he turned to Gai. Gai spun him around and leaned against the wall, taking Sukea with him as he ground up against him. Sukea purred, loving the stimulation of those rough hands sliding under his waistband teasingly. Gai kissed his neck and cooed softly once more. “Calm yourself, little one. I am a chivalrous gentleman.” He said it again, pulling Sukea’s smaller frame against himself, eliciting another cry as he pinched his nipples under the shirt. Sukea did not reply all words lost on him as Gai continued to tease his body, smiling softly as he enjoyed Sukea's candid expressions. Gai let his intentions be known firmly as he whispered over the music into Sukea’s ear. Sukea was coming undone, sliding his body on all that firm muscle shamelessly. “I like to dance, Sukea. I like to touch and being touched.” Sukea nodded as Gai paused before continuing, “I’m fine with most foreplay but I don't have sex outside of relationships.” Sukea turned to face him. Was Gai a virgin? Was he with Anko? Then what were he and Anko up to before? Maybe they were in in an open relationship after all. That would make things much easier on Kakashi but then why had his heart sank into his stomach at the thought that Gai was taken. No, it had to be that Gai had just invited him home but declined to have sex. Maybe he just felt a little insulted. He took a deep breath, then leaned against Gai’s ear.

“Are you in an open relationship with Miss Anko?” Gai’s eyes widened as he leaned back. He pursed his lips, eyebrows scrunching in thought for a moment before his shoulders sank in disappointment.

“If you must know, we are no longer seeing each other. We are stills good friends and sometimes comfort each other. We slip up every now and then but I am not in love with her.” His eyes darted left and right, “She may actually be stalking me right now.” Sukea laughed and turned Gai around completely.

“Time for you to be the little spoon, big guy. Show me what you got. Convince me to go home with you.” He put his hands on Gai’s ass and pulled himself into the thicker man. Gai gasped as Sukea ground into him, parting Gai’s thighs with his to grind his cock against Gai’s ass. Gai tensed for a moment before relaxing  as Sukea kissed the back of his neck and between his shoulders, pulling down the zipper a bit more to expose his flesh. Kakashi begwm to wonder why he had never done this with Gai before. Gai was rather handsome when he was quiet and his body was wicked sexy. “I don't kiss.” Sukea paused. Now Gai's heart sank a bit. Making out was his favorite thing, especially since he didn’t have sex with hookups. “I also don’t do relationships.” Another blow. He licked up Gai’s ear and placed a bite on his neck under the spandex. Sukea actually said this next part shyly, “I like it rough, if that’s okay with you.” Gai gasped at the intrusion as he felt Sukea’s erection through his spandex. Obviously Sukea liked talking dirty.Gai could never bring himself to do that. He spoke softly as his body tensed,  looking over his shoulder at Sukea.

“Um, is this okay for making out? That’s why I wanted to bring you home.” He stuttered, “And to get to know you better, of course.” Sukea pulled back slightly, aware of the change in Gao's demeanor. Gai’s breath hitched at the new angle and Sukea snaked a hand over Gai’s stomach, then down to cup his crotch. He could hear Gai's heart rate over the music with his keen senses and his own mind wandered, wondering if Gai would let him bring him to completion. He needed to smell Gai in the heat of the moment, to taste his satisfaction. He wanted to see Gai come undone even if he couldn't be inside of him. 

 

Gai scrunched his eyes closed and bit back a moan at the sensations assaulting his senses. He dug his nails into.the wall, his other hand gripping Sukea’s wrist but not stopping him. His thoughts jumbled as he considered how far he would let Sukea take this. He was enjoying himself but the thought of having sex outside of a relationship, with anyone, upset him. He had danced with men before and even recieved oral sex once or twice from another man. He had never had a man against his entrance before though. He didn't consider himself bisexual, as comfortable as he was with his sexuality and exploring the springtime of his youth. This was the first time he felt to take things further with a man. Something about Sukea made him feel comfortable, like he had known the man for years, enough to allow him to be this close and in public of all places. Gai was approaching his limit at Sukea’s touch.

 

Anko liked ass play but this was different. Her fingers were small and playful while this was much more aggressive. He didn't know Sukea well enough to try this bit he didn’t want him to stop. He might as well be naked with how thin the spandex was. This felt much better than when Anko had tried. Perhaps he liked a heavy touch the same way he liked heavy fightsz heavy weights, heavy workouts. Normally, Gai would have to know someone really well to even be attracted to them. Sukea had gotten through that barrier so quickly and Gai wanted to submit to it. He really did. He was curious but not ready yet to do this with just anyone. His morals put up a wall and he refused to go over it. 

 

Sukea pulled down his zipper again and stepped to the side. He found a nipple to bite, showcasing his talents. A new song played and Gai gasped as Sukea took hold of him over his silk underwear. Sukea paused as his hand slid over the texture, not surprised at the feeling of expensive lace. Gai always had a thing for fancy manties. It was his one visible kink besides anything to do with training or youth. He had made out with girls and guys before when drunk but it never felt this intense. He hadn't even kissed Sukea's lips once and his body was on fire. Gai was losing himself, fast. Each kiss on his skin felt like electricity, his nerves buzzing pleasantly. He looked down at Sukea’s pretty, androgynous face, those small, soft lips wrapped around his pictorial, suckling a nipple. Gai braved himself with his hands on the wall and Sukea had slipped in beside him. He pulled Gai in with a knee tucked behind his thigh and continued to grind to the music as Gai gasped and groaned at his touch, body grinding up into Sukea’s palm against his will as his thoughts raced to keep up. It felt so fucking good. Hos body tensed and relaxed as he began to moan, his heaty thumpin.to the music as Sukea stroked him. As Sukea flicked his tongue on his nipple, Gai saw a tiny spark of electricity. It stung pleasantly as Sukea continued to press his fingers at Gai’s willing entrance through his spandex. Close. Gai was so close. He wrapped an arm around the smaller man to himself, finding the closeness claustrophobic and unbearable. It was too intense and he was not comfortably to be with a stranger this way, as good as it felt.

 

Gai was feeling that odd sense of nostalgia again at those lazy, onyx eyes looking over a long, sleek, perfectly pointy nose. Guilt seeped into him, startling him from his state of arousal. This was guilt! Sukea reminded him of Kakashi! The man that seemed to ruin all of his relationships because Gai could not fall out of love with him. The reason he couldn’t get close enough to anyone else. He only ever wanted one man. Sukea was not him! Only Kakashi should have jom this way. Only Kakashi could claim him the way Gai wanted to be taken right now. He was losing control and spiraling fast as his mind and body fought over consent. His willpower won over his lust as he reminded himself it was never good to make a decision in the heat of the moment. If he went home with Sukea now like his body was screaming at him to, he would never forgive himself. He equally wondered if he would forgive himself if he didn't submit to the man giving him pleasure. He may never feel this intensity ever again!

 

“Stop!” Gai murmured softly, hand pressing into Sukea’s wrist as he grasped it once more. Sukea complied and Gai groaned with relief and want when Sukea released him gently, looking genuinely concerned. Gai’s brows furrowed and he leaned his head against the wall, breathing deeply, collecting himself in meditation.  He nodded his head as he steadied himself  tonface Sukea. He had.made his decision. As much as he was enjoying this, Gai was still eternally in love with Kakashi. He took a deep breath and collected his vest, catching the look of desperation and disappointment in Sukea’s heated gaze.

“There is only one man I would ever surrender myself to.” Gai looked away, his voice cracking as he lost his confidance uncharacteristically. He turned to pull back up his zipper, steeling his nerves. “As much as I like you, Sukea-san, we don’t have that same bond. It feels good but I require a relationship for what I want from you.” He gave a soft smile, “I only do relationships but that's okay if you don't. We shinobi don't judge that.” Sukea nodded as Gai continued. 

“Besides, the one I truly love but could never bring myself to pursue once told me it's not fair to start a new relationship when you have not gotten over your previous bond.” Gai shook his head with a chuckle, “I wouldn't know and you don't do relationships so we won't find out if they were wrong.” Sukea's eyes widened in confusion. Wait, he remembered giving Gai that advice. Gai was in love with him? No way. No. That was impossible. Gai would never. Would he? Gai reached out a fist, thumb to the ceiling. He felt remorseful that Sukea looked so disappointed. Maybe the man was reconsidering his stance on relationships but it didn’t matter to Gai now. He had made up his mind and never went against his word.

“I am sorry, Sukea and thank you for the wonderful evening and exploration of youth. I will not tell anyone of our activities tonight. Sayonara, my friend.” 

 

Sukea stared in silence for a moment, caught between running away and grasping Gai desperately. Maybe this was why he started hanging out as Sukea, pretending to be a civilian, sneaking out to the club to cruise for one night stands. Maybe he really did want to test the waters with Gai. Gai stepped out of the shadows and straightened his vest. He called out to Gai. “Hey, wait a minute. I uh, I guess I’ll walk you home. We can, talk about things, if you’d like.” 

“No. I’m sorry, Sukea bit this is the fork in the road for me. There are plenty of fish in the sea.” Gai laughed that big fake laugh of his even though he felt like an asshole for being on the other side of rejection for once. Sukea turned rather abruptly and looked back and forth as if seeking an exit. “I’ll help Yamato home. He’s pretty drunk and I know where the barracks is to drop him off, if that’s okay with you, Gai-san.” Gai nodded with a grunt.

“Hn. He can be an exceptional escort, even when intoxicated.Yamato is a fine shinobi.”

“Thank you for this evening, Gai-san. If you ever resolve your feelings, we should go out again.” Gai considered it for a moment, then nodded.

“I accept.”  Sukea flickered away in a swirl of leaves, reminiscent of Gai’s own ghost of old flames.

 

Sukea sat on the roof, in shock as he was now jealous of himself. There was no way he would see Gai this way, not as Kakashi. He’d have to bury away the last 10 minutes of this night for good. No good could ever come of this. He swirled away once more, returning to Tenzou’s side. He nudged his friend. “You, Tenzou, are the best wingman ever!” Tenzou raised his head from the sticky bar counter, his cheek not quite free. He raised his hand to give a thumbs up, Gai style and made himself a wooden barf bucket. He leaned over and threw up.

“You and Gai party too hard.” Blergh! “I did this as last resort.” He continued to vomit as he spoke, his body plant-like body attempting to process the alcohol, “I knew you’d chicken out and need an excuse to leave!” He coughed and sneezed vomit onto Kakashi’s lap. Kakashi stared ay his friend, then laughed.

“Okay, you were the best wingman. Then that happened.” Just then, Kakashi saw one of Sai’s birds on Tenzou’s back. He looked over as the note spread on Tenzou’s back, fearing the worst. He noticed Sai, the artist, sitting in the corner when Sai began chuckling darkly. He looked at the note on Tenzou’s back as he continued to vomit, the room erupting in laughter.

It read: 'Notice me, Senpai!’ He laughed at Sai and tossed him a glare. Did everyone know he was Kakashi? He never saw friends that way, right? Before tonight anyways. Kakashi grabbed the bucket and pulled Tenzou along. “Hospital, Tenzou, now. You so have alcohol poisoning tonight.” Kakashi groaned, “Who is the best wingman now, bitch?” He called the bartender over as Tenzou groaned and barfed again, “Well, might as well add my all my drinks on this guy's tab.” He pointed to Tenzou, who was too sick to argue, grabbed him and lead him out of the bar by his shoulders.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. If you enjoyed this, please write a nice comment, subscribe, kudos, masterbate, whatever makes you happy. Seriously though. Kudos and comments appreciated. :)


End file.
